Reaching For You
by ClickClock
Summary: Oz was a new soldier in Pandora Kingdom. Soon, he was assigned to a special unit, a unit that exterminated people known as witches that lived in the forests, as he head out on a mission, he fell in love with Alice, one of the witches, what will he do? Note: AU, Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 1 – The Kingdom**

"Hey!"

"Wake up!"

"Oz!"

"Argh! What's it, Gil!" The blonde haired boy complained, "I'm still sleepy…"

"Oz! Today's the day that you finally become a soldier! You wouldn't want to be late now, don't you?" The young man, Gil persuaded him to wake up.

"Fine… fine… give me 5 more minutes…" The boy said

"No, Oz! Now! You're going to be late if you sleep again!" Gil shook Oz's body hard. Too hard that he accidentally pushed the boy down from his bed. He landed hard on the floor and woke up immediately.

"Ouch! What was that for, Gil!" He, of course, complained for his friend's rudeness.

"That was for waking you up!" Gil answered, "Come on! Lets go already!" He grabbed his hand and dragged his friend.

"W-Wait! Wait! I said wait! Gil! I have to take a bath okay!" Oz complained.

"Oh , yeah, I totally forgot…" He said, "Go ahead… I'll wait here." He said while walking towards a chair. "Be fast okay."

"Alright." The boy walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"Are you done?" Gil asked after the boy came out of the bathroom with a standard leather armor which had the emblem of their kingdom engraved on it.

"Yep, Lets go."

They walked together. His room was located on the second floor of the castle. Unfortunately, the staircase to the first floor couldn't be walked through in a single minute. They had to run in order to make it in time.

"Slow down, Gil!" The boy complained.

"We can't. You'll be late." The man replied, "If only you woke up earlier than –"

"Alright! Alright! I'm guilty. I admit it." He boy cut his friend's sentence.

"Then start running!" He said.

While panting they managed to, somehow, make it in time. As the young man passed through the hallways, people bowed towards him. He was a respected knight. The boy had always known this, but he never knew that knights were extremely respected. He himself had always dreamed of becoming one since he met the young man 5 years ago. And they became friends soon afterwards.

Now, this was the first step of his dreams… becoming a soldier. He was so excited that he spent the night in the castle, more specifically in Gil's room. He got to serve the country. Yes, it was just a regular soldier, but he hoped in his heart that someday, he would eventually become a knight. Gil became one at a very young age, people said he got an outstanding talent. Lots of ladies had fallen for him, not only because he was a respected knight, but also because of his handsome face. Even the boy could see that.

After he was done with the ceremony, Gil showed him Oz's room and left him there. Not long after a man entered his room, he had blond hair just like him and also beard.

"So Oz… your first assignment is…" A big middle-aged man said to him after he got his own room, "Patrolling the town."

"Patrolling?" He asked

"Yes. You just have to walk around the town and see if something's wrong or not. Please wait here, I'll go and get you a partner. If something happen, one of you could return to the castle and report." He explained.

"Yes sir!"

"Ah-ha-ha… You don't have to be so formal when we are alone, just call me Oscar." The man said playfully

"I see." The boy answered, "Then I shall call you… Mr. Oscar…is that fine?" He asked

"That's fine." He walked out of the room, "Then, I'll be back."

The boy laid his body on the bed, his room wasn't as good as his friend's, but it would suffice for now. The room looked particularly normal. A normal small bed, a desk, a chair, a wardrobe… and other things. The wall was made with wood, so did the floor. He was looking through his belongings when suddenly the door slammed open, a figure of a man entered the room.

"Hey, Oz. I found you a partner!" He said while carrying a young boy around Oz's age on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not an item, put me down!" The boy complained, "I said I'll go, okay, You don't need to carry me like this!"

"Oh, no, Elliot. This way is faster." Oscar said playfully, "Ha-ha, don't you want to feel you childhood again?"

"No, I don't." He answered immediately, "I'm all grown up!"

"Nope. You're still 16 and that's not all that old." Oscar said, "You were so cute when you were little."

"Huh!"

"Anyway…" He put him down, "You'll be patrolling the town with him. He is new so teach him the way." Oscar explained.

"…Fine." The boy replied.

"Well… bye." He dashed out, fast.

"Sigh…" The boy sighed, "Well, nice to meet you."

"Oz." Oz said.

"I'm Elliot." The boy introduced himself.

"So…"

"We're patrolling the town now. Or do you perhaps have something else to do first?" He asked

"Nope, lets go."

* * *

**Pandora Town**

Pandora town was a peaceful town surrounded by forests and lakes, around the north there was a sea, fishermen made their living there and the fishes in Pandora town had quite a high quality. The king loved his people dearly but unfortunately he hadn't had an heir, his wife, apparently died a few years ago before having a child, he had aged though his face was still as handsome as he was when he was young. Many women fell for him, ranging from a very young kid to an old woman, but he didn't accept the feelings of any of these women. In his heart there was only one woman he truly loved.

Elliot and Oz had patrolled the town. Nothing unusual… everything was as peaceful as always. The citizen seemed to know Elliot well, not in the way they knew Gil, but more like… he was treated as a little kid. Elliot entered a building… Oz just followed behind him, he used to live in the outskirts of the town, so he wasn't really known by anyone here, and he didn't know anyone here too.

"Welcome." A red haired man said right after Elliot entered to building which was a restaurant.

"Hi, Mr. Barma, I need seat for 2 people." Elliot said to him

"Sure thing. Same as always?" He asked while pointing on a table located quite near where they were standing now.

"Yup. I want this guy to taste your specialty dish." Elliot said to him taking one of the seats while Oz took the other.

"Sure thing, so two portions, huh? That'll take more time." The man, Rufus Barma said and shouted, "Two Rufu-Tofu please!" to the cook at the kitchen.

"Sure thing, boss." The cook shouted back

"So what's your name kid?" Barma asked

"Oz." He answered him, "I'm new here."

"I see… you two sure get along well." Barma said, "How's life here? Is it fun?"

"Yeah, it's fun. It's very nice here. I used to live by the outskirts of the town, so this is my first time eating in a restaurant." Oz said, "And the people here are very nice too.

"They sure are." Barma said

"So Oz." Elliot changed the topic, "Why do you become a soldier?" He asked

"Ah, I kinda adore Gil. I want to be like him. Plus, protecting the kingdom also feels good, I think." He answered

"Gilbert Nightray?" He said, "He's pretty amazing, becoming a knight at such a young age wasn't that easy, and he did it."

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked back at him, "Why do you become one?"

"Me? I want to protect this kingdom, the people here are very nice to me, I want to protect their smile and their happiness. This kingdom is full of love, I want the love to stay here forever and never leave this kingdom." Elliot explained

"I see… that's a really good reason."

"Two bowl of Rufu-Tofu!" Their conversation was interrupted by the voice of a waiter. The waiter came and put two bowl of hot tofu in the color of brown, it smelled really good.

"Wow." Oz smiled as soon as he put the tofu in his mouth, "This is good."

"Right? This is Mr. Barma specialty, the best dish in town." Elliot said, "Rufu-Tofu!"

"Rufu-Tofu? That's a cute name." Oz replied, "The taste is so rich and the texture is perfect."

Elliot finished his lunch fast and he went to the toilet, Oz on the other hand savored the taste and enjoyed his lunch, not long after, Elliot came out and took the seat again, by this time Oz put the last spoonful of tofu into his mouth.

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked.

"Sure thing." Oz said

Elliot went to Barma and paid for the food, Barma of course, gave him a discount. He excused himself and went out with Oz. They continued to petrol the town together.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**Castle**

"You called for me, your majesty?" Gilbert bowed in front of a figure sitting on the throne.

"Yes, Gilbert, I need you to enter the special unit and destroy THEM." The king, Glen Baskerville ordered, "I won't accept failure."

"Yes, your majesty." Gil replied.

"Good. Please take another 2 people along with you." The king ordered

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

And so…

"Huh! The special unit!" The shocked Oz said, "Why would I be chosen? I'm still new."

"I was told to get 2 more people, I thought you might want to." Gil simply answered, "You too, Elliot." He said to the other boy.

"I don't mind, in fact, I'll be really happy." The boy replied

"Oz?"

"Count me in! This'll be a good experience." Oz finally answered

"Then, I'll report to the special unit." Gil said as he dashed to the special unit's base

"Then I'll go back to my room, Oz." Elliot waved his hands and walked back to his room.

"See you tomorrow." Oz replied and waved his hand.

He walked to his room. He was laying down on his bed, which, in his opinion was quite comfortable, when he fell asleep. In his dream he saw…

A girl was crying in the middle of rain, she looked at him and said:

_"Help me… Oz"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 2 – Witches' Forest**

"Hey, Alice." A girl with brown hair and pink eyes said while entering a small cottage made of wood. It was located outside the town and was guarded by the forests so that no one beside the villagers could enter. The size of the village wasn't that big, probably enough for a hundred people or so…

"What is it?" The girl inside the tent asked. She had brown hair and purple eyes, she was eating a plateful of meat like she hadn't eaten for 3 days.

"Our food supply is almost zero, you shouldn't eat too much." The girl said to her.

"Fine, fine, I'll go hunt some wild boars or something…" She said getting up and finished her food as fast as she could.

"But…"

"Hmm…?"

"No… nothing, I'll come with you." She said to Alice.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, still unsure that a gentle girl like her would hunt wild boars.

"Sure." She smiled and went along with her

**Pandora Forest**

They got into the forest, the trees blocked the sunlight, not all but most of the light, it was quite big, people might get lost if they wander too deep into it, but these girls had gotten used with the forest, after all… their ancestors had already lived there for the past 1000 years. Wild boars were the most common edible creature in the forest and so they relied on them as their main food. Fish and birds were also common, but they were mostly small and there were others specializing on catching them, while Alice's specialty was catching wild boars.

"Spotted one!" She ran over a wild boar that was drinking water in the river, with no mercy, she beat the poor boar to death and said proudly, "Gotcha! Look, Sharon, I got another one!"

"Great!" Sharon answered and approached the girl, "Lets return. It's getting late." She said, "I think 5 is going to be enough for now."

"Alright, I'm getting hungry anyway." Alice replied and walked towards the village, Sharon followed behind her, it was getting dark, they had to mind their step. They arrived at the village not long after they decided their return. Most of the villagers were already asleep, but there were still a few awake

"Hey, how is it going, Alice? Did you get a lot today?" A man with tattoo on his face came and greeted her. He carried a hoe around.

"I got 5, Fang." She answered proudly.

"Really? That's good, I think it'll suffice for now." He replied

"Yep, if this girl here didn't eat all of them in a night." A pink haired girl said pointing her hand toward Alice

"Mind your own business, Lottie!" She fought back.

"Want to fight…?" She challenged Alice

"Sure thing." Alice accepted and so they started rolling on the ground and fought each other.

While waiting for the crazy girls, Sharon and Fang talked a bit.

"How is it going on your side, Fang?" She asked

"Not that good, the field isn't as fertile as it used to be, and I thought it was still fine last time I planted the rice." He answered

"That's troublesome… your rice field is an important source of food for us." Sharon said

"Yeah… but Doug's animals is growing great, I think they will be fine for now." He said

"But… based on the information I acquired from Ada this morning, the kingdom is planning to rise its force against us. They are planning to exterminate us. If they attack us, we and Doug's animals might be in danger." Sharon changed the subject into a more serious one.

"Really? This is bad…"

The crazy girls had finally stopped fighting, they returned to their house and slept. So did Sharon and Fang, the village was really peaceful at night, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

That night, Alice had a dream, in the middle of a rain, she was crying, she could feel her life being sucked away as she screamed, _"Help me... Oz"_ She didn't know what it meant, it was all too weird, just too weird, she was screaming a name that she didn't even know before.

**The next morning**

"Alice! Let's play!" A kid barged into Alice's house early in the morning, her house was a one story house, she lived alone and it was just like a room, the kitchen, the dining room and the bedroom was all in one room, except for the bathroom which was separated with a wooden door, the house's roof was made from hay and so did all the house here, "Alice! Alice!"

"Argh… wait for 10 more minutes okay, Phillipe. I'm still sleepy…"

"Get your ass up, Alice!" A loud voice could be heard from outside.

"Ugh… Shut up, noisy Zwei!" Alice shouted after she was woken up by Zwei's voice, "What do you want!"

"Echo and Zwei are going to go hunt some fish… please take care of Phillipe…" Zwei's twin, Echo said softly.

"Why do I have to…?" Alice complained, "There're others that you can ask."

"Fang's busy with his rice fields, Sharon said she have something important to do, Ada is gathering information in the town, Doug is minding his animals, and Lottie is still asleep." Zwei explained to her

"Alright, fine, though I can't tolerate the last part about Lottie sleeping." Alice finally gave up

"Then, bye." Zwei dragged her twin and left immediately after she said her farewell.

"Hey, Alice, lets go to the forest!" Phillipe said full of spirits.

"Forest…? Why don't you come with Zwei from the very start!" Alice shouted at him

"No way… Echo will definitely stay silent all the way and Zwei will talk all the way, it's more fun to be with you." He answered

"Yeah, it's actually unbelievable for them to be twins…" Alice muttered

"… Let's get going!" He grabbed her hand and started dragging her around.

"I'll walk by myself, brat!" She complained, "Plus, hunting a few more boar might be a good idea…"

"Teach me! Teach me!" Phillipe insisted, he had always wanted to be of use to the villagers. The witches' descendants were not always females, he was one of the male descendants, his mother was a witch, but he inherited none of her powers because he was a boy. Fang and Doug were also the same, there were also others who were like them. But they never betrayed the witches, after all they were all like family. This place was home for them.

"Later, grow bigger first!" Alice said to him, "I'll teach you how when you grow up…"

"Alright! You promised me, okay!" He said

"Yeah, when you grow up, okay?" Alice replied

"Yep!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Grandmother…" Sharon bowed in front of an elderly woman wearing black robe with a unique symbols.

"Sharon, you know why I called you here?" The woman asked her

"Yes, regarding the kingdom…" She answered

"… I cannot let this be." She said

"…"

"Sharon, I want you to protect this village at any cost." She ordered

"Yes, grandmother."

"Leo!" Sharon's grandmother, Sheryl, called for someone, not long after a boy with messy black hair came back. He wore big glasses and red robes. He carried a book around.

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered

"Bring me THAT." She ordered

"You mean THAT." He asked to confirm.

"Yes, THAT." She answered.

"Okay." He went inside a his room, it was just like a library, or more precisely, it was the library.

"Grandmother, the thing you asked could it be…"

"Yes, it's the forbidden book, if… by chance, we're to be eradicated, please find the one who is able to cast the forbidden spell." She said

"But, grandmother, it is forbidden, right?" Sharon asked, "Like… there will be consequences… right?"

"…"

"Grandmother…"

"Sharon… please understand this… a sacrifice must be made in order to maintain the peace…" Sheryl said with a sad face, she didn't want to sacrifice any of her 'family', but she had to… of the witches were to be exterminated, then a disaster will come, and no one would want that.

"But…"

"I too… don't want this, but… the King did not understand a thing, and explaining it to him would be pointless as I have tried it a few moths ago and it failed." She explained further.

"Grandmother…"

"Ma'am, I have gotten the book." Leo returned with a book on his hand. From the look of it, it seemed old. It was dusty and inscribed with various symbol that Sharon couldn't understand.

"Sharon… place take this, I entrust this to you, you must not let anyone touch this book, except for the chosen one." Sheryl took the book from Leo's hand and gave it to Sharon. Sharon accepted it and held it tightly.

"Grandmother, may I ask a question?" Sharon asked

"What is it?" Sheryl asked

"The chosen one, what is she like?" Sharon asked

"The chosen one is a girl with the power to destroy, but her heart is kind, she might be here amongst us, she might be not." Sheryl answered

"What will happen to her if she cast the spell?" Sharon doubtfully asked, though she knew the answer wouldn't be too far from her imagination

"She…" Sheryl began with an eerie tone, "She will be a seal… an eternal seal… she will seal the darkness below, and it's our job to provide her with our support, until the day that the seal will be broken again... by someone or something which I don't want to think about. No one shall see her alive, no one will…" She finished

Sharon heart was pounding hard against her chest, she could feel cold sweat in her palms. That person will die… she had always wanted to live in peace, yet this just had to happen…

"I understand… I will take a good care of this book." Sharon walked out of her grandmother's office and returned to her house. Sheryl was the leader of the witches, she usually stayed in her office, that's why she returned alone.

"Ma'am, shouldn't we tell her…?" Leo asked doubtfully

"No, she'll find that girl by herself. Plus, that girl is not ready yet, we should wait patiently." Sheryl answered

"I understand, Ma'am." Leo answered and he returned to his room, or library to be more precise. He was the librarian, he took care of all the spell books for the witches, but he himself didn't have any power over magic, yet his good memory allowed him to remember every single spell in the library.

* * *

**Pandora Forest**

"Look, Alice! There's one over there!" Phillipe said to her

"You have such a great eyes, that might come in handy someday!" She said putting down all the KO-ed boars on her arms and went for the third one, she mercilessly KO-ed it in one strike. The poor boar fell into the river.

"Alright, let's get it up." Alice went into the water, Phillipe followed her. She took the boar and walked up to the surface.

"A-Alice!" Phillipe panicked

"What!" She shouted back

"A-A-A M-Man… there's a man here!" He shouted

Upon hearing that, she walked back into the river, no man should enter the forest. At least outsider weren't allowed to. The man's body was stuck between three big rocks and so his body wasn't swept away.

"What should we do? Should we kill him?" Phillipe asked

"Wait! He's wounded…" Alice said

"T-Then…"

"But I cannot remove him from the rocks, should we kill him instead?" She asked back

Phillipe didn't answer, he simply stayed silent until a voice broke the silence

"Hey, Alice! Phillipe!" A white bob haired girl with her identical twin walked towards them, "What are you doing?"

"Look! What should we do?" Alice asked while pointing at the man's body

Zwei's eyes widen in fear as she took a look at the man.

"He's wounded." Echo simply said, "But he's stuck between the rocks." Echo touched the body and thought for a moment, "He's a hunter." She stated

"Hunter?" Alice muttered, "He isn't from our village, is he?"

"No, I never saw him before." Echo said

"I'll call for help." Zwei dashed back to the village, not long she was no longer visible

"Look! His left eye." Echo said

"W-What?" Alice took a closer look. She was startled for a moment there, the eye was badly damaged and blood flowed out like a river

"It probably hit a rock." Echo said

"Hmm… we should wait for Zwei." Alice suggested.

"Good idea, how many did you get?" Echo changed the topic

"Three, you?"

"11, Zwei got 11 too… so 22 in total." Echo said

"I see… that'll be enough, I think…" Alice said

Phillipe just stayed silent seeing the girls talking casually after seeing a dying man in front of their eyes.

"Hey! I got some help!" Zwei's voice could be heard from the distance.

"Great!" Alice smiled

Zwei took Fang, Doug, and Lottie along with her. All of them were running. Immediately after they arrived at the scene, Fang jumped into the river and tried to lift the big rock with his hoe, but it didn't even move an inch. Doug also tried the same, both of them did it at the same time and it still failed.

"Move back!" Lottie stepped forward

"Lottie…"

"Earth witches have their own way in doing these kind of things." She explained as she casted a spell and the ground started shaking, the rock moved a bit from the original location, but it was enough for them to take his body and return to the village immediately. Sharon tended him, in the end, his left eyes couldn't be saved, but his life was. The wound was probably caused because of a fight with wild animals, most probably wild boars.

**5 days later**

"Whe…re…? He asked as he opened is eyes and looked around. By that time, Sharon as the medical specialist, was the only one around.

"Ah, have you woken up?" She gently smiled and walked towards him, "What's your name?" She asked

"Name?" He said with a small voice, almost as a whisper, " It's… Kev –"

"Uh... sorry?"

"Ah… Break… my name's Xerxes Break." He answered

"I see… you can stay here for now, please don't move too much for now." Sharon said as he lay down quietly there.

"Y-Yeah..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 3 – Lost Goldilocks**

The town, just like usual was peaceful. Elliot was patrolling the town for today. Even though he belonged to the special unit, he still had to do things like this, but he actually liked it, he was loved by the townspeople and so he enjoyed it.

"Hey, Elliot, can you help me with these barrels?" A black haired girl asked him

"Sure, Vanessa." He approached her and started lifting the barrels, "Where should I take these?" He asked

"Inside of course." She answered

"Okay." He carried those things inside.

"Thanks." She said

"You're welcome." He said while running around the town.

BUMP

"Ouch!" He bumped into someone and fell

"Kyaa!" The person whom he bumped into also fell.

"A-Ah, sorry." He got up and held out his hand, "Are you alright?" He asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said while taking his hand, "Sorry." She muttered

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault." He replied, "You are not from around here are you? I never saw you before."

"…Uh, no… I…"

"That's fine, do you want some touring? I'll be glad to show you around." Elliot offered

"No, there's no need…" She refused, "Thank you for your concern, but I must go now." She added

"O-Oh, I see… be careful okay." He said

"Y-Yeah, I'll do that." She immediately ran away from him with a terrified expression, but she managed to hide it from him.

Elliot simply went back to the castle. He was thinking that it might be weird for the girl to wear a black hood during this time of year right in the afternoon. The weather was scorching hot. Tossing the thought aside, he promised to meet his friend Oz today. They promised to train together today. Being in the special unit required a great skill, if no they would die quick, even though, since they had became a soldier, dying was kind of inevitable.

While he was running to the castle, he bumped into someone again.

"Ouch… sorry…" He got up to saw who it was. He was surprised to see that the one whom he bumped into turned into Vincent, his superior.

"Hello, Elliot." He greeted him.

"Oh, hello, sir. How's your day?" He asked

"It's fine, I think." He said, "Congratulations for getting into the special unit. I wish you luck." He added

"Thank you, sir." He bowed.

"Then, I must get going, bye." Vincent walked away from him.

Elliot continued his journey. He was still halfway to the castle. It was a long way to run, and the promised time was closing. He finally made it to the castle after a long run. There he found out that Oz was already waiting for him.

"You're late, Elliot." He shouted all the way from the distance.

"Sorry, I kinda had some problems on my way here." Elliot replied, "Shall we go now?" He asked

"Sure."

They walked together to the forest. Not too deep, because everyone knew that no one would come out alive once they got into the depths of the forest. Training together was so fun… for them. They trained until late night before they returned to the castle. Surprisingly, Gil was waiting for them in the castle's gate. His expression was more serious than always.

Gil approached them and said, "Oz, we have a trouble."

"W-What?" He asked

"We caught… more like, Vince, he caught one of the witches." He said

"Huh!" Elliot and Oz said in unison.

**Flashback**

Vincent was walking away from Elliot after he greeted him. He was Elliot's superior, but he loved him just like his little brother. Elliot was returning to the castle when Vince saw a mysterious girl in black, wandering around the town. She seemed to be looking for something as he approached her and ask, "Are you lost, girl?"

"Ah, N-no, don't worry, I'm just…" As she was looking for excuses he grabbed her hand, since she was surprised, she struggled, "Let go!" She ordered but he didn't listen.

"Who are you?" He said as he had the feeling that she was suspicious.

"I-I…"

He grabbed the girl's black hood and pulled it away revealing her blonde locks and emerald eyes. On her neck, there was a mark, like a black tattoo in the shape of something he couldn't make out, "Witch…" He muttered as he hit the girl unconscious and took her to the castle.

**End of Flashback**

Oz and Elliot, led by Gil went into the underground prison and saw the girl. Her eyes were covered by a piece of white cloth, so did her mouth. Her hands and legs were all chained up. The wounds around her bodies indicated that she had been beaten up, probably when the guard put her in.

"She will be executed in a month." Gil said, "But we haven't gotten any important information from her." He added

Elliot stared at her intently. The image of the mysterious girl immediately came into his mind. Somehow, he knew that the girl in front of him was the same one that he bumped into this morning. But he couldn't do anything, more like, he wouldn't do anything, why would he do anything to a stranger he just met?

Elliot approached the cell and said to her, "So you're a witch."

She didn't reply to his statement, she just stayed quiet.

"Let's go Elliot, there's no point in talking to her." Oz said to him, "All witches should just die…" He said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"…"

"Our first mission will start by tomorrow morning, we will go to the forest and attack the village." Gil explained briefly, "I don't know how you are related to this girl, but I suggest you to act like you should. Please don't be late tomorrow." He said, "I'll wait for you by the gate." He added

"Right." Elliot answered

He always wondered why Oz hated witches that much, he himself had never seen one until today thus he actually had no reason to hate them, but his parents told him awful stories about them since he was little, so he was taught to hate them. He slowly walked out from the underground prison and went to his room. He had to prepare for tomorrow, that was why he went to bed early.

The next morning, he was already up. He couldn't afford to be late on his first mission. He immediately went to the castle gate where Gil was supposed to wait for him. And there he saw Oz. He was staring into spaces while enjoying the morning breeze. No one had woken up, it was so early in the morning that Gil wasn't even there yet.

"You seem to be excited." Elliot said to him while walking toward him, "Gilbert isn't here yet you know."

"Yeah, I guess I am excited." He answered calmly, "The morning breeze sure is nice, don't you think so?" He asked

"Yes, it is nice." Elliot answered, "What do you think about today's mission?" Elliot tried to start a conversation

"Hmm… I think… it's kinda hard, since we're exterminating an entire village…" He answered, "For beginners like us, wouldn't it be better to give us an easier task, like… executing that witch underground." He said

As Elliot heard the word 'that witch underground' cold sweat ran down though his body

"What's wrong Elliot?" Oz asked

"Nothing… It's just… wouldn't it be too easy… like… even a regular soldier could do that." Elliot said

"Hmm… you might be right… Well, a little bit of challenge shouldn't be bad, it might be a good chance to improve ourselves." Oz replied

"… Gilbert's late…" Elliot muttered

"Yeah… it's unusual for him to be lat –"

"Oz, Elliot! Sorry, were you waiting long?" Gil's voice could be heard from a distance.

"Hey, Gil! Hurry up!" Oz shouted back

Gil ran faster and arrived at the gate, "Let's go." He said

"Just the three of us?" Elliot asked

"No, the others was supposed to be in the forest already. Let's catch up with them shall we?" Gil said

"Okay." Oz said. Elliot followed behind him.

**Pandora Forest**

They walked through the forest, in the morning, the forest was colder than usual but they were pretty much trained to not feel the cold environment around them.

"Hey Gil, I don't see them anywhere." Oz asked

"Something must be wrong… they were not supposed to go deeper than this." Gil thought for a moment, "Let's wait here for a while, they might be late." He reassured the boys.

"If you say so." Oz said

.

.

.

**The Witches' Village**

"Grandmother!" Sharon barged into her grandmother's room.

"Sharon, calm down." She said, "What's wrong?" She asked

"Ada…" She took a breath before continuing her sentence, "Ada has been captured, she told me just a few minutes ago by her telepathy ability, the kingdom is planning an attack on us." She explained all in one breath.

"No…! Gather everyone here!" She ordered

The witches and the villagers had been gathered in the village, Sheryl, Sharon's grandmother told them the information regarding Ada and the attack, the villagers panicked but the witches stayed calm, they knew the day would come when the kingdom would be dumb enough for not being able to realize the truth yet…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 4 – The Fallen Soldier**

The trio was still waiting for the rest of the soldiers but they didn't come until Gil and Elliot finally decided to come back to the castle, but Oz stopped them.

"We can't!" He said

"Why?" Elliot asked with a confused face

"They might be here, they might be attacked by the witches." Oz explained, "We must keep going…"

"Where exactly?" Gil asked

"Uh…"

"We cannot stay here any longer Oz, please listen to me." Gil said

"No, I finally get the chance to kill those witches, are you going to take that chance from me!?" He complained, "Please Gil, we can't let this chance slip by." He persisted

"Oz…"

"Fine, I'll stay here with you. If they didn't come in another hour, we're leaving." Elliot said to him.

"…"

"Oz… why do you hate them that m–"

"I hate them, Elliot. You should hate them too! They destroyed our lives…!" Oz cut the boy's sentence in the middle. Elliot was surprised with the usually calm Oz's outburst.

"Calm down, Oz!" Gil tried to calm the boy down.

"Sorry, Gil. But I can't hold it anymore." Oz said.

"…"

"They killed my brother… and for that reason, I absolutely cannot forgive them."

* * *

"Sir Vincent!" A soldier called their superior who was walking ahead of them.

"What?" He answered them but he didn't stop walking

"We were supposed to meet Sir Gilbert and his soldiers." He said

"Gil? He doesn't need to taint his hand in those lowlifes' blood. He's too good for this job." He said

"But…"

"Do you have any complaints with that, the king might have assigned him to this special unit, but I will not let him being hurt in a mission like this." Vincent said, "I love him more than I love the kingdom." He stated, "And I have a plan… a trap to be more precise, I just hope those witches fall to it."

* * *

"Sharon!" Fang's voice echoed through the village as he ran around the village followed by Doug.

"What is it, Fang?" Sharon came out from her grandmother's house.

"I saw the soldiers!" He panicked

"No way…" She muttered

"Should I call Lottie?" Fang asked

"W-Wait… I don't think that's a wise decision."

"Sharon…"

"Alright, tell her prepare for the defense but don't attack them." She said. Ever since her grandmother told her to take charge in the village, she had been very stressed.

"I'll tell Lottie." Fang obeyed her orders.

Fang immediately told Lottie about the plan but she didn't fully agree with the plan, ever since she was small, she had always love being in front lines.

"Listen Lottie, you have to obey Sharon's com –"

"Nope." She said bluntly

"Hey!" Fang shouted

"If we don't reduce their number, they will keep on coming for us!" She said, "Can't you even think about it?" She asked

"You got a point but…"

"You can carry on with your plans but I won't follow your orders." She said and walked into the depth of the forest.

"Damn! That girl is so stubborn!" Fang complained

"Sigh… don't worry about her, Fang, she will probably kill one or two of those fools." Doug reassured his friend.

"One or two huh…?" He muttered

* * *

"Gil, they are not here yet!" Elliot complained to Gil again.

"It's already noon, Oz. Let's return." Gil persuaded him, he knew his feelings were unstable since he always loathed the witches ever since his early age but this was not the time to be emotional, they were at war.

"Look, Oz! They are not coming, let's just return." Elliot said

"No!"

"This isn't you Oz!" Elliot scolded him, "Our main job is not to exterminate the witches, it's to protect the townspeople. Don't you remember that?"

"Elliot! Shut up!" Oz said, "I won't miss this chance."

"Sigh… I'm going back to the town, don't you stop me too Gil." Elliot walked back to the town leaving the unstable boy and the confused young man in the forest.

"Oz –"

"Found you…!" A voice came from behind the bushes. Both Gil and Oz were startled the quickly drew their sword out and prepared for battle, but before Oz could react, a painful blow landed on his left abdomen, while he was trying to balance his body another blow landed on his body as he could feel his body flying. Oz closed his eyes to withstand the pain that ran thought his body. The earth magic had managed to make a few deep wounds and some broken ribs.

"Oz!" Gil shouted.

Now that the young man had shouted, Oz finally opened his eyes and realized that he was falling. Just behind them there was a cliff, he fell down as he began to lose his consciousness. Gil charged at the earth witch with all his strength and managed to hurt her left arm. Blood poured out from her and as she grabbed her hand, hoping that the blood will stop flowing out like a river.

Seeing no chance to defeat the young man, she ran as fast as she could and managed to outrun him because he didn't know the path as well as she did.

By the time she arrived at the village, there were also many wounded villagers and also some death. The soldiers

"Lottie!" Sharon panicked; she had never seen the tough girl getting wounded before, "What happened?"

"Nothing, just some problems dealing with those fools." Lottie answered while walking to her house.

"Wait! Let me tend your wounds." Sharon chased after her and went inside her house.

Sharon tended Lottie's wound and soon afterwards her arm was getting better

"Sigh… sorry to make you worry…" Lottie apologized

"Don't worry, just take some rest." Sharon advised

"Not like there's anything else I can do now." She laid her body on the bed and tried to sleep. Sharon got out from the house and attended the wounded again.

"Sharon! This man is dying!" Fang shouted

"Right! I'm coming!" Sharon shouted back at him.

"..." 'She's such a nice girl' a man hiding in the shadow thought while observing the busy witches and villagers, not like there's anything he could do, he was just a mere wounded hunter who happened to be very lucky. Although he nearly died, he really felt that he was the luckiest man alive, being here again after all his search...

"We need more medicine." Doug complained, he was not specializing in healing but he could do the basics, Fang did too.

"Okay, I'll go to the forest!" Sharon ran to the forest.

"Hey, I can go." Alice tried to stop the girl but she shook her head

"No, you are watching this place, there might still be soldiers around here." Sharon said to her, "I'm leaving this to you!"

Sharon ran through the forest, attempting to gather the ingredients for the medicine she was making, after walking deep enough, she stumbled upon the unconscious young soldier and she was extremely surprised. Unlike the others, the boy had such a gentle face that she could hardly believe that the uniform he was wearing was truly his. Deep inside her heart, she could feel that she should help the boy, but of course if she did, there's a chance that the boy might kill the rest of the villagers. She stood there for a moment and finally decided…

"I will take him back, this fight has to end in a more peaceful manner…"

She dragged the boy into the village and mended his wound. After reaching the village, Alice approached her, "Let me help you carry him." She offered and Sharon took her offer by handing over the boy. Alice accidentally saw the kingdom's emblem on his uniform and asked, "Sharon... are you serious?"

"I am, Alice. I don't think violence can end violence." Sharon said, "We might as well try to help him..."

"But... he can..."

"Kill us?" Sharon continued her sentence

"Exactly." Alice said, "Let's just kill him here."

"No, I refuse. Please, Alice, I have to save as many lives as I could. My mother told me so..." Sharon pleaded.

"Sharon..."

"Alice..." Sharon suddenly say in a completely different aura... and Alice could feel the tension.

"Yes, Sharon onee-sama!" She ran into Sharon's house and laid him on the bed, soon after, Sharon followed and mended his wound. The boy was still unconscious but he was out of danger.

"Sigh..." Sharon sighed after a long day working as a medic. She was extremely exhausted but there's nothing to be done, she had to do this. This time the casualties were not as bad as the last one but she could feel that something bad was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 5 – Meetings**

"Ugh… where am I…?" The wounded boy muttered under his breath, he felt pain from all over his body but he knew that it was getting better since last time he remembered falling.

"Are you awake?" Sharon approached him and sat beside his bed, "Where does it hurt?" She asked gently

"… Ah… I'm fine…" He said

"Alright then, I'll go get you some food, don't move to much, okay?" She walked out from her house. During the same time, Alice went inside to give back Sharon's borrowed book.

"Sha – Oh, she's not here…" Alice walked out from the house to search for her after realizing that the girl wasn't there.

Oz looked through the door. "She looks… familiar…" He thought to himself but finally decided that the fact didn't matter to him, right now, he had to figure out where he was.

Sharon and Alice walked back to the house in around 5 minutes after Alice went out of the room, Oz was still laying on his bed, or rather, Sharon's bed.

"Here, I brought you some food." Sharon said to Oz bringing a bowl of porridge on her hand.

"Thanks, if I may ask, where am I?" Oz asked politely.

"This is my house." Sharon answered the question.

"I can see that, I mean, where am I… like in what town or village, or anything…?"

"… This is a village where I live." Sharon answered the question again; she would never want to answer 'this is the witch's village.' It was the same as suicide, as long as he didn't know the truth, he wouldn't kill them.

"I… see…" Oz said, "Can you tell me how far is this village from Pandora town?" He asked again

"Pandora town…? I don't know… sorry…" Sharon lied to him again.

"Alright, that's fine." Oz replied while trying to sit down

"Wait! Don't move too much." Sharon reminded him again, "Alice, you feed him." Sharon handed the bowl of porridge to her.

"Huh!? Why me?" She complained

"I have the others waiting for me." Sharon rushed out from her house

"Sigh…" Alice sighed, she never agreed to keep him here in the first place and now she was forced to feed him

"Aren't you going to feed me?" Oz asked

"…" Alice stayed silent for some time before she asked, "Do I have to?"

"She said you have to." Oz answered

"You are so noisy." She replied while holing a spoonful of porridge in front of his mouth.

"Don't you know how to feed a person?" He protested, "Blow it first, it's hot you know."

"You noisy brat!" She blew the porridge and put it inside his mouth.

"For your information, I am older than you." He said

"How do you even know my age? Don't tell me you are a stalker?" She asked

"No, of course not, I just met you today – Cough."

"Stop talking when you're eating, you're such a child." She said, "And you even said that you're older than me."

"I am! How old are you?" Oz asked

"16, you don't look that old to me." Alice said

"Great! I'm 17, which makes me older than you! Ha!" Oz said proudly.

Stop being so noisy, manservant, you are not allowed to talk from now on." She said

"M-Manservant?" Oz asked

"Yes, from now on you're my manservant." She said

"Why?"

"Because you're a man and a man is supposed to be gentle to women, that's why you'll be my manservant." She explained

"Why me? There're a lot of guys in this village right? Don't tell me they all don't want you because you cant even feed a sick person?" He said

"No! Don't underestimate me." She replied, "I can feed you just right, want some proof?" She challenged

"Sure." He said

"Right, I'll make you finish the rest in 5 seconds." She said

"No way, that's not –" Oz's words was swallowed down along with the food that was put into his mouth… forcefully.

"See… 5 seconds!" Alice said proudly

"That's not the kind of skill I want…" Oz said

"Oh, you two sure are getting on." Sharon suddenly entered the room, "So… you like the boy, Alice?" She asked

"L-Like?" Alice said doubtfully, "What kind –"

"Oh, I see…" Sharon's spirit rose after seeing the girl's answer, "I can get you two together."

"No, wait." Oz denied, "Why would I want a barbarian like her?" He said, "Beside it's not like she wanted to."

"I want you… as a manservant." Alice replied, "Not more… not less…"

"Manservant?" Sharon asked her this time

"This manservant will serve us for his whole life." Alice said

"Really?" Sharon said, "That's great."

"So what's your name, manservant?" Alice asked

"Oz." Oz answered

"Okay then, nice to meet you, Oz." Alice said, "Your job now is to recover. Got it?"

"You don't need to tell me that, I know it already." Oz answered

"Huh!? How dare you talk back to me…"

.

.

.

"It looks like they're getting along really well with each other." Sharon thought, "Maybe my decision wasn't wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 6 – Happy Times Together**

Oz woke up after resting for a few days in Sharon's house, Alice came to visit him regularly ever since and he somehow felt happy that she did. Alice always said cruel things and called him 'manservant' all the time, which actually didn't make him feel sad, it made him feel comfortable in some ways. But deep inside his heart he could feel that something wasn't right.

Since Sharon was such a good healer, he could now walk around the village. Sharon told the villagers to be friendly with him and to never show their powers, the witches' powers, to him. Oz didn't realize where he was and he didn't ask, thinking that they were just a small village out of nowhere that was hidden in the depth of the forest. He didn't even know that he was still in Pandora Kingdom.

"Alice!" Oz ran toward the girl, "Hey, Alice."

"What is it, manservant?" Alice said.

"Hey, I've been looking all over the village for you." He said, "Look! My wounds are completely healed."

"So?"

"That's so cold of you, I thought you will look at least a little happy." He said.

"Why?" She asked, "Why would I be happy?"

"…Uh… because I'm getting better?" Oz said, "You should look happy, we can do lots of things together now."

"Lots of things? Why would I want to?" She asked

"And I want to try the famous roasted boar that you always talk about." He said, "Say, do you happen to have any?"

"No, none for you, manservant." She said

"Please." He pleased with puppy eyes.

"Ugh… well… if you do me some favor, I'll rethink about it." She turned back and said

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uh… help me hunt some." She said.

"Now?" He asked

"Sure, why not. Boars are getting scarce in this village, we need some more, especially since you came here." She said, "What do you say, want to try your hands at hunting?"

"I don't have any weapons." He said.

"Just take a knife and go, even I use them. There's no need for a fancy weapon." She explained, "Here." She threw a small knife at him he took it with his hands.

"T-Thanks." He said, "But I don't know the basics." He said.

"That's why I'll come with you." She said, "If you know how then I would never come with a manservant like you just to hunt some boars. I'll directly command you to hunt, stupid manservant."

"Alright." He said.

"And you'll help me from today onwards." She said.

"Huh!?"

"Remember, food is scarce." She walked into the forest, Oz followed her, "You don't work, you don't eat."

"Fine."

Oz followed Alice all the way in the forest, since he didn't know the ways around the forest he didn't realize that he was still in the kingdom.

"There, go for it, manservant." She ordered after seeing a boar passing in front of them.

"I can't! You haven't taught me anything!" He complained.

"Sigh… You are a man, can't you at least be brave?" She said, pushing him in front of the boar. The boar, upon seeing him immediately thought of him as a threat thus pushed him into a nearby river. Fortunately enough he was still fine, fine enough to laugh when Alice came to him and laughed in front of him.

"Hahahaha, look, you're so pathetic, manservant!" She laughed.

"That's harsh." He said, "Wild boars are so aggressive."

"Hahahaha….!" She was still laughing.

"Ha… Hahahaha…" He also laughed along with her, after all, what's more important than spending the happy time while you still can?

"Ha!" Alice jumped into the river and splashed water at him, "Take that!"

"Hahaha!" He tried to block the water by his hands but water is water, he wouldn't be able to block it. "Wait!" He splashed the water at her now.

"Wah!" While trying to run from the water, Alice slipped and fell into the water causing her clothes to be all wet, "I'm wet…"

"So do I." He said, "Hey, let's play more, since we are all wet already, going home now will be a waste. Let's enjoy ourselves more."

"Why not!" She said, "After all spending time with a manservant is one of my hobbies."

"Hobbies?" He said, "Ohoho… are you trying to say that you like me?" He smiled a mischievous smile.

"W-W-What!? No way! Don't get too cocky you stupid manservant, I was simply enjoying myself here, don't get me wrong." She blushed, but Oz didn't see it, he was busy smiling and grinning that he wasn't able to realize that she was blushing.

"Ha-ha, don't try to cover things up, you kno – Ummph…"

"Take that." She somehow caught a fish and threw the poor fish, which was still alive to his face.

"What was that for!?" He complained, rubbing his face.

"That's what happen when you try to be cocky." She said. They played for a long time that they didn't realize that the sun was setting. Upon realizing the darkness, Alice finally said to him, "Now… I think it might be better if we return now."

"Why?"

"Sometimes I can get lost if the sun sets." She said, "Better safe than sorry, don't worry if you like to hunt so much I'll let you hunt tomorrow, that way the food will be sufficient."

"You're treating me like I'm a professional already, don't you think that's too fast, I haven't learned anything today." He said

"Oh, yes you have. You learned to splash some water into my face, that is classified as 'learn'." She said sarcastically, "You even make me trip and wet my clothes."

"Hahaha… That's victory for me." He said proudly.

"You're also soaked, I call it a draw." She replied, "Don't say anything anymore, I'm going home, don't say anything anymore, save it for later, manservant." She commanded and started getting out from the water. Oz followed behind her to the village, all the villagers who met them asked how they had gotten wet. Some even wondered how they returned without bringing any boars with them.

"Change your clothes, manservant!" Alice commanded.

"Eh, why?" He asked.

"Do you want to walk around with that clothes?" She asked, "Beside, I'll look bad if my manservant aren't properly dressed."

"I… see… Okay I'll change." He went inside Sharon's house, the house that he had been staying in for a few weeks.

"You like him, right?" Sharon, upon suddenly appearing out of nowhere said.

"W-Why do you think so?" She asked

"I can see it from your face…" She said, "Oh my cute little sister is finally growing up…"

"I'm not your sister." Alice said.

"Alliiiccceee…."

"Okay, okay, I understand." She said.

"The relationship of sisters doesn't rely fully on bloodlines you know. Plus, in this village, I see everyone as siblings…" Sharon explained, "Don't you think so, Alice?"

"Sure, that's a nice thought." She said.

"… Yes it is indeed." Someone suddenly appeared behind Alice.

"B-Break?" Sharon said

"That's a nice kind of relationship indeed." He said.

"Is your eyes fine?" Sharon asked.

"This is nothing, I'm fine, milady." He said.

"M-Milady?" She asked.

"Uh… do you mind if I call you that?" He asked

"I, actually I don't mind, but why if I may ask?" He said.

"It just suits you well, milady." He said, "Can I?" He bowed and smiled at her.

"O-Okay…" She blushed and turned her back against him.

"Nice knowing that, milady." He said, "Nice to meet you too, miss…" He looked at Alice and smiled, after doing so, he went away.

"He seems to like you." Alice said, "Don't you think so, Sharon?"

"U-Uh… Y-Yeah…" She answered hesitantly, still blushing.

"Anyway, I'll be coming to see Oz, you wait here, okay? I promised him that I'll make him eat the boars." She said.

"Alright, I'll wait here." She said.

Alice went into Sharon's house. Her voice and Oz's voice could be heard all the way to the village center since the voices was so loud, they were really excited, just like a pair children that was looking forward to a trip.

"They sure get along well." Fang suddenly came along with Lottie.

"Yeah, maybe I wasn't wrong." Sharon said.

"That boy can't see my face." Lottie said.

"Yeah, I know, I have heard the story already." Sharon said, "You should try not to see him."

"But Sharon, you can't hide the reality for a long time." Lottie said, "One day he will find out. And I have a feeling that it won't be such a long time from now."

"…"

* * *

"You know that right, witch… It won't be long… just you wait." A shady figure smiled behind the shadow, "I'll destroy your kind… In a painful way..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 7 - Rejection**

Another peaceful day in the peaceful village, Alice woke up after spending the night at Sharon's house. Apparently, last time she spent her time with Oz, she stayed up as late that she fell asleep in Sharon's house. Alice wasn't aware of that and was shocked when she first woke up. Oz was still sleeping by that moment and Alice tried to sneak out from the house. Sharon entered the house just in time to stop her.

"Shh… Why don't you spent more time with him?" She whispered, careful enough not to wake him up, "Just enjoy your time."

"W-Why?" She asked.

"Well… you should cherish your loved one." She said and went out from the room.

Alice walked toward Oz and sat beside him, his face was so peaceful, she thought. Alice played around with his hair, careful enough not to wake him up, "So beautiful…" She muttered.

"Right?" Oz suddenly opened his eyes and smiled, "Good morning, Alice."

"W-Wha –" Alice backed up in shock, her face reddened like tomatoes.

"Hehe… so I'm beautiful, huh?" He teased, "I'm flattered."

"No! Y-You just misheard it." She said, "It's just your hair…"

"So my hair is beautiful? Why thank you!" He said, "You do say something nice after all, huh?"

"D-Don't be cocky, manservant." She said, "I'm just being nice with you."

"Haha, so you can be nice sometimes…" He smiled

"What do you think I am?" She complained, "I'm not a heartless girl."

"Yes, you're not. You're Alice." Oz came closer to her, "You're just Alice. Just be Alice forever."

"Huh? I don't understand." She said.

"You don't need to understand." He said, "I just want to say it, I'm in the mood for today."

"You're weird, manservant." She said, "But I don't hate your weirdness."

"Yes, I know…" He muttered, "I am happy that I met you. I can't believe that I have stayed here for weeks." He smiled, "It really seems like yesterday that I met you, I sure am grateful to end up here."

* * *

"Sharon." Sheryl called her granddaughter, "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, grandmother, what is it?" She asked

"Regarding that boy soldier you took a few days ago…"

"Is it really troubling you that much, grandmother?" She asked, "Oz gets along really well with Alice now, there is nothing you should worry about."

"No, it's not that. That boy really resembles him so much, too much that I hate to say… it might not be just a mere coincidence." Sheryl said

"Do you mean the Witch Slayer?" Sharon asked with a serious face

"Yes, I know you were just a little girl back then, but I know you remembered clearly what happened that day and how your mother…"

"Please don't talk about this topic grandmother." Sharon said

"I see… I am terribly sorry for making you remember those memories." She said, "But you should really do something about him, and fast. Especially since Alice's mother is…"

"I know, I'll talk to the others."

"Hey, manservant, I'll be hunting today, are you coming?" Alice asked.

"I'll help you today." He said, "Oh yeah, do you have a sword, I think I am more used to it than using knives."

"Ask Fang, I guess he'll have two or three of those things." She replied, "I'll be waiting by the forest, don't take it too long."

"Right."

Oz walked out from the house and searched for Fang. He later found him talking with Sharon, they were whispering so he didn't heard much, but he knew it was something serious so he waited for them to finish. After Sharon had finished talking, Oz came to Fang, Fang really looked surprised and asked, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Oz asked

"No, nothing, how can I help you?" Fang asked.

"Alice said you have some swords with you, can I borrow one?" He asked.

"What are you using it for?" Fang asked back, "Sure, I have some, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks, I'm helping Alice hunting today." Oz answered.

"Do you like hunting?" Fang asked

"Hmm… not really, but I guess I'm interested in learning." He said.

"Alright, I have gotten you a good one," He handed Oz a light sword, not too big not too small, just the perfect one for him, "Do you like it?"

"This is perfect, Fang, thank you!" He said, "I'll be going now."

"Take care." Fang waved his hand.

Oz made a run to the forest, he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and he bumped into someone, "Ouch, sorry. Eh?" the person suddenly disappeared. "Weird, I thought I bumped into someone."

"What are you doing here, new kid?" A voice said from his back.

"Ah, morning, uh… Echo?" He tried to remember.

"No, I am Zwei, remember it already damn it!" She complained, "Anyway, I guess I can forgive you since you are new here, me and my twins are so similar that people tend to mix it up."

"Echo is here." Another similar girl said, "Oz, How are you?" She said.

"I'm fine, thanks" Oz said, "Anyway, I'll be going now, take care." He dashed into the forest.

"Seriously, Alice likes that guy, that's the weridest thing I've ever heard in my life." Zwei said, "Don't you think so, Echo?"

"Echo thinks it's just fine," Her twin said, "Love is just like that."

"Well, well, it sure is rare to see you like this, you are usually not as wise as this." She teased, "Did something happen?" She said, "Maybe you're just growing up, wow, my sister is growing up, hehe…"

"…Yup, Echo grows, Zwei too..." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Oz and Alice was hunting some wild boars.

"Look, Alice, I got one!" Oz said proudly, "Hehe, aren't I great?"

"…"Alice stayed quiet for a moment, "Sigh, you… sure are…" She suddenly lost her balance and fell on her knees.

"A-Alice!" Oz ran toward her and caught her just in time before she fell to the ground, "What's the matter? Alice!" Oz shouted.

"O-Oz…" She was lying weakly on his arm, grabbing her chest tightly, "M-My –"

"Hang on, Alice!" Oz carried her and ran to the village. After arriving he immediately ran to Sharon's house, it was pretty dark by that time and everyone seemed to be at home. Oz really felt guilty since he had gotten lost quite a lot seeing that Alice was suffering a really high fever by the time he first checked her forehead, and it was getting worse.

"Sharon!" Oz said immediately after he entered the house, "Alice!"

"Oz!" Sharon walked out from the kitchen, "What happened?" She asked.

"Alice got a fever, I –"

"Put her on the bed, Sharon commanded, "I'll do something, you look for Echo and Zwei!" She added, "And Fang too."

"A-Alright." Oz said and ran outside after putting Alice in the bed, Sharon took a look at her.

"Alice! What's wrong?" She asked.

"S-Sharon… m-my chest… it burns…" Alice said weakly. Sharon eyes widened in fear as she opened the first button of Alice's shirt, her tattoo, the mark every witches had ever since they were born, it was shining bright red. Hers was located on her chest, just a few centimeters under her neck, which made her hard to breathe since it burns. Fang, Zwei, and Echo got into the room soon afterwards.

"Oz, you wait outside!" Sharon commanded, "I'll handle this." She said though she herself was pretty confused how.

"Okay!" Oz ran outside which Sharon was grateful for since the situation would had gotten worse of he saw the mark.

"Fang," Sharon whispered, "Tell Lottie but don't let her come here."

"Got it." Fang dashed out to Lottie's house, "Oz you can sleep in my house tonight, just go there." Fang ordered when he was out from Sharon's house and immediately continued his journey to Lottie's house.

"Echo, can you get me some water?" Sharon asked, "Warm water."

"Okay…" She ran to the kitchen and took some warm water.

"What can I do Sharon?" Zwei asked.

"Go tell my grandmother," She said, "I'm sure Oz don't know her, that's why I asked you."

"Roger!" She ran out and asked Sheryl to come.

"Water…" Echo returned.

"Great!" Sharon did some magic and her hand shone brightly, "How do you feel Alice?" She asked.

"Ugh… it's still burns… but I guess it getting better…" She answered.

"Fever?" Echo asked.

"I don't think so, Echo. This is weird." Sharon answered, "Your tattoo don't shine when you have fevers…"

"Alice's shines?" Echo asked.

"Yes, hers did, the light had already dimmed, and I guess that's good… somehow I feel like that." She said.

"Then Alice will be fine right?" Echo asked.

"I think so." Sharon said.

"Echo is glad." Echo said.

"Anyway Echo, now that she'll be fine, can you look for something on the library, you can ask Leo or anything…" She said, "Just do everything you can to get the information I want."

"What information?" Echo asked.

"The Witch Slayer and the war 10 years ago."

"Okay!" Echo walked out from the house.

"I'll tell Zwei to go there once she return, so just wait there." Sharon said

"Hmm…" She continues her trip.

"Please be alright, Alice." Sharon whispered to the sleeping girl beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

******Chapter 8 – Echo and Zwei**

"Leo, Echo want to use the library." Echo said to the boy.

"Alright, you can just come in." Leo let her in, "What are you searching for anyway?" He asked

"The witch slayer." Echo answered.

"You know him!?" Leo asked, he seemed to be rather upset about it.

"Nope." She answered.

"Then why?" He asked, "If you don -"

"Sharon asked me to." She said.

"Alright then, I can tell you about it."

"Really that's great," She said, "Let's wait for Zwei."

"Zwei is coming?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Echo answered.

"Alright then."

Meanwhile in Sharon's house, her grandmother was already there, standing beside the two, behind her was Zwei she was silent unlike how she usually was. Sheryl started to speak, "Sharon…"

"Grandmother…"

"Please EXPLAIN, what happened?" She said with an eerie expression and a dark aura, Zwei took a few step back as her face became pale, she couldn't withstand the wrath of the leader, Sharon knowing her grandmother just so well, knew exactly what she meant by 'explain' and knew just how she should say the explanation.

"Zwei, you can go to the library and meet up with Echo." Sharon said, helping Zwei so that she could escape the wrath.

"Y-Yes!" Zwei ran out from the house.

"Grandmother, you have to listen to me…" Sharon started.

"I am listening." She said.

"Oz returned with her – "

"That boy again, how many time do I have to say it… you have to do something about this." Sheryl said, "If not, I'll kill him with my own hands…"

"But grandmother, Oz did nothing –"

"This is just how Lacie was when she meet that man, their blood rejected each other, it rejected the love for each other, it was a forbidden love. I cannot let this be." Sheryl walked out. "I don't want to hear your excuses Sharon, the way of peace is just a dream! They are not meant to be together."

"G-Grandmother… but… that's not what mother said… Peace… isn't a dream… right, mother."

"…Milady…" He passed through the house but decided to walk past it, "She needs time to think, alone... I hope I can be like you... Sherry... How do I mend her heart...?"

* * *

"Echo!" Zwei ran to the library.

"Zwei, what happened?" Echo asked.

"Grandma Sheryl is mad! Real mad!" Zwei said.

"You see it?" Leo asked with a face full of horror.

"Yes I saw it." Zwei answered with the same face.

"Is it scary?" Echo asked innocently.

"You don't know anything, Echo. And you should be grateful that you don't." Leo said, "Oh man, I'm gonna get 'killed' tonight."

"Why you?" Zwei asked.

"I am the only one around, when she's mad she usually go to me and … you know…" Leo said.

"I understand you feelings Leo, be strong…" Zwei tried to cheer him up.

"… Sigh, let's start with the story."

Leo started telling them the story of the witch slayer and the witch of origin which sealed him...

.

.

.

"That's –"

"Absurd." Echo finished her sister's sentence.

"I know, that man is insane." Leo said, "Even though you two haven't seen him, I have."

"Despite being the same age as we are?" Zwei asked, "Wow, you have a good memory."

"You know, Zwei, there's something that only you two don't understand." Leo said, "And it's forbidden for me to say."

"Is it… really that…"

"It's for your own good." Leo said, "There are things that are better to be unknown."

"Right, fine, I've got the information Sharon wanted anyway, let's go Echo."

"Bye, Leo."

Leo waved his hand and sighed after the two was already far away, "If only you knew…"

* * *

Echo and Zwei walked to Sharon's house. Sharon was waiting there with Alice sleeping beside her.

"Yo, Sharon!" Zwei greeted.

"Have anything to tell?" She asked.

"Yup, Leo told us pretty much everything." Zwei said, "Except for one thing that he said was top secret."

They started to talk, most of the stary was told by Zwei, Echo just told her the thing that she forgot.

.

.

.

"So, anything related to Alice?"

"The witch called Lacie was…" Zwei said.

"Alice's mother, right?" Echo completed the sentence.

"That's right, she was the one that saved the world from the darkness 10 years ago." Sharon said.

"Hey, if you know that already, why do you tell us to look into it?" Zwei protested.

"Hmm… I have something that I can't get out from Leo whenever my grandmother was around." She said.

"What is it?" Echo asked.

"The eternal seal." Sharon said, "If it is 'eternal' then why even bother to find a replacement?"

"The replacement, could it be…" Zwei said.

"But, she hasn't even mastered any magic." Echo said.

"I know, but, I also have no idea, and I hope it won't be done." She said, "I am happy just living like this even of we are hunted… we are still alive."

"Nothing is eternal, Sharon." Zwei said, "At least for us here, we won't even be sure that we can still see tomorrow…"

"…"

"Well, now that we are done talking, mind if I and Echo sleep?" Zwei said, "I'm sleepy, alright."

"You can, don't worry." Sharon said.

"Great!" Let's go, Echo!" Zwei took Echo's hand and walked toward their house.

"Yes." Echo followed Zwei.

"I'm sure you didn't tell them about their parents, right Leo…?" Sharon talked to herself, "If you told them, they won't be like that."

* * *

"Gotcha, playtime is over, witch!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Note: After re-thinking about it, I decided that these are the ideal ages:**

**Alice: 16**

**Oz: 17**

**Lottie: 17**

**Sharon: 19**

**Break: 21**

**Leo: 15**

**Elliot: 16**

**Ada: 16**

**Fang: 27**

**Doug: 26**

**Echo: 14**

**Zwei: 14**

**Sorry… I also edited the age in some of the previous chapters. Thanks, enjoy the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Who Are You, Alice?**

"Sharon!" Oz entered the room early in the morning.

"Shh… Oz…" Sharon put her index finger on her lips indicating that she wanted him to shut up.

"Oh, sorry…" Oz said, "How is she?"

"She is fine now, but you can't play with her now, she will be resting for a few days." She said.

"Okay, that's fine, but can I sit here." He took a chair and put it beside her.

"You can, just make sure you don't wake her up." She said, "I'll be going to the village center and talk to Fang, if anything happen, look for me there, okay?"

"Right, don't worry, I'll look after her for a while." Oz said.

"I'm counting on you." Sharon said.

"You're really beautiful, Alice…" Oz muttered, "Huh? Did Sharon forgot to button the shirt – Gasp!" Oz accidentally looked at the mark, and her gasped, "No way… tell me it's just a decoration… but… it's real, no way, no way!" Oz panicked.

"Oz?" Alice woke up to the noise he was making, "What's wrong?"

"A-Ah, nothing, don't worry Alice." Oz said, "C-Can I ask something… if you don't mind…"

"What?" Alice asked.

"T-That tattoo, could it be…" He pointed at the mark and asked, "You're – "

"…" Alice stayed quiet for a while, "I am, Oz."

"No way, I – I – "

"Oz, I'm really sorry…"

"No, this… I can't, I can't let this be. W-Witches are my enemy… they –"

"Are you going to kill me?" Alice asked, she tried to get up and finally got into a sitting position. "Are you going to, Oz!?"

"I…" Oz took his sword and pointed it at her, "I… have my duty…"

"And you let it take over your life… your feelings?" Alice asked, "You are really stupid, as a human, and as my manservant."

"I… I don't… I can't let the witches, the witches who killed my brother just like that…" He pointed the sword at her chest, "Got away!"

Alice grabbed the sword and took it closer to her chest, "Now think, manservant! Think Oz! Are you going to kill me!?" A few drip of blood came from her hand.

"Alice…"

"Are you going to say that we have no rights to live…!?"

"N-No…"

"Are you going to say that… we are a heartless creature!?" Alice pressured him more, "Which is it? Is it us… or the people who forces you with duties!?"

"Al –"

"If you think so, then kill me…"

"…"

"…"

"What are you waiting for, Oz!?" Alice shouted.

Oz walked closer, he dropped the sword and ran to her, he hugged her tightly, "No Alice, I can't… I can't damn it!" Are you telling me to kill you, that's just the same as killing my love!" He said.

"Oz?"

"I love you, Alice! I really – " He cried and shouted, "I really love you! Please, please, I can't – I don't want to… kill you… I want to be with you, I want to be with Alice forever, Alice…"

"Oz…" Alice hugged him back, "Me too Oz, I love you too… I want to be with you, Oz…"

"Alice!"

* * *

"Hey, Echo, let's go fishing." Zwei asked her twin.

"Okay." She nodded, they, together went into the forest.

"Hehehehe…"

"Huh?" Zwei looked back.

"What's wrong, Zwei?" Echo asked.

"Nothing… I thought someone was laughing back then." She said.

"Really? Echo don't hear anything…" Echo said

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, maybe it was just some kids playing around." Zwei tried to think positively though her real thought was thinking something else, somehow she had a bad feelings about it, "Let's go…"

* * *

"Sharon, why did you leave them alone?" Fang asked, "You secured her mark don't you?"

"Yea – Uh… wait! Wait! I haven't! Oh my, I forgot!" She ran back.

"Sharon! How can you be that careless…!?" Fang shouted but she was already too far, "Well, it's quite far from here to her house, it's up to that kid whether he killed Alice or not…"

"True, a knight from our kingdom would never miss a chance to kill a witch…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 10 – Flames of Destruction**

"Sharon, why did you leave them alone?" Fang asked, "You secured her mark don't you?"

"Yea – Uh… wait! Wait! I haven't! Oh my, I forgot!" She ran back.

"Sharon! How can you be that reckless…!?" Fang shouted but she was already too far, "Well, it's quite far from here to her house, it's up to that kid whether he killed Alice or not…"

"True, a knight from our kingdom would never miss a chance to kill a witch…"

"W-Who!?"

SLASH!

* * *

"Oh my, I hope Alice is alright…" Sharon muttered, still running.

"You should worry about yourself first before worrying about others."

"Huh?" Sharon looked back, a young man in black was pointing his gun at her. He stared at her and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

SLASH!

"What!?" The bullet didn't hit her, it was deflected into the ground, a silver haired young man was standing before her, a sword on his hand, standing firmly protecting her from the bullet.

"Sigh, who are you, young man?" A man with wavy black hair asked. He fired another one.

BANG!

"Just a passing hunter." Break answered, he swung his sword again and deflected the bullets into he ground, protecting Sharon from the attack. "Stay behind me, milady." He whispered.

"O-Okay, what about the others?" Sharon asked, she was looking around, nothing bad had happened, the villagers had escaped to the northern part of the village as they saw the young man in black firing his gun at her.

"I just hope they are alright." Break answered. He readied his blade for the upcoming attack.

The man dashed toward Break and fired another bullet, Break perfectly deflected it again and it hit a passing Pandora soldier. He died. "Damn!" He cursed.

"Gil!" Another boy shouted.

"Elliot," He said, "You go, I'll handle this man." Gil ordered.

"Okay!" Elliot dashed past them.

"Oh, no, they're going to my grandmother's house!" Sharon panicked, she tried to run into the same direction as the boy.

"Milady!" Break took her hand and jumped, dodging the bullet just in time.

"Take that!" Gil fired another one at them who had just landed.

"Ugh!" Break turned back and protected Sharon from it.

"Break!"

"…" He jumped and dashed into the forest. Gil tried to follow him but failed, Vincent who had arrived in time stopped him.

"Damn, he's fast." Said Gil.

"Don't worry, let's get the others." Vincent calmed him down.

* * *

"The fish sure are hiding today huh?" Zwei, who was hunting with her twin said.

"Echo thinks so." She said, "Could something be wrong…?"

"I have a bad feeling about this, shall we go back?" Zwei suggested.

"Echo agrees." She nodded, they immediately returned to the village.

"The bird was also hiding." said Echo.

"You're right, I can't see any boars too…" Zwei added, "Now this is serious."

"…Yeah…"

* * *

By the moment they arrived at the village, they were shocked, there was almost nothing left.

"W-What the hell!?" Zwei's eyes widened in shock and fear after seeing their beloved village burned, the flames had spread into every single house in the village. The corpse of their fellow villagers could be seen lying everywhere, killed in a brutal way.

"No…" Echo muttered.

"No, everyone." Zwei walked toward a dead man closest to them and kneeled down she touched the man and sighed, "Everyone is dead…"

"Zwei…" Echo walked toward her sister, "Why?" She kneeled too to the same level as her sister.

"Gotcha!"

BANG!

"Echo!" Zwei took her hand and pulled her to the right, the bullet had missed them by a few centimeters and hit the ground, it made quite a hole. She made a run and Echo followed behind her. "We're getting out from here!"

"What about Alice and the others?" Echo asked, still running behind Zwei.

"This is no time to worry about others." Zwei said, "I'm sure they're fine. They won't die so easily."

Echo nodded, she followed her sister into a small house, which had been burnt but was still standing. The flames had been put off somehow. They hid inside and waited for the soldiers to pass. They were peeking outside through a small hole in the wall, the owner of the house was already killed and burnt down into ashes. Zwei and Echo tried their best not the breathe too much as it might be heard by the soldiers. Screams could be heard everywhere, men, women and children, all…

"Hey, twin witch…" Zwei and Echo turned to the source of the sound, their eyes widened in fear as they saw the soldier, or more precisely, the knight, standing before them.

* * *

"Alice!" Oz shouted, "What happened?" The flame had started devouring Sharon's house. They heard people screaming from outside.

"I don't know!" She replied.

"You two! Get out from here!" Lottie came inside the house and shouted, behind her was Doug, carrying the injured Fang on his shoulder.

"You're the wit –"

"No time to talk! you better get out from that place! Now!" Lottie carried Alice, piggyback style, and looked back at Oz, "I need your help, if you are willing to sacrifice everything for Alice."

"What!?" Alice complained, "Oz, don –"

"I will, tell me!" Oz answered.

"Good answer, boy, get your sword and help us escape to the north." Lottie said.

"Okay!" Oz went outside carrying his sword and made a run with Lottie.

* * *

"So you're their leader?" Elliot managed to get into Sheryl's house, "Surrender now!"

"Of course, I am the leader, you couldn't have forgotten, right, Elliot…?" Sheryl answered

"What? How did you know my name?" Elliot asked, he pulled out his sword. He took three steps back and stared at the woman fiercely.

"Of course, you have to remember, Elliot!" Leo suddenly came out from the library. He wasn't carrying his books, but now, he carried a small blade, prepared to do anything in order to protect the leader.

"Who are you!?" Elliot asked, half shouting, "Don't say you also know me, stop spouting nonsense! Are you all witches, freaks!? I don't have time to play with you…" He walked up to the woman, he grabbed his blade with both of his hands and charged forward.

CLASH

"I am Leo, you should have remembered who you are, Elliot. Do you really belong with them?" Leo asked, he blocked Elliot's sword with his blade and pushed him a few steps back.

"I-I do! I belong with them! You are just a nobody, you don't know me!" Elliot closed his eyes and shouted, "You are… you are… nobody… I …" He tried to move forward but Leo was too strong.

"Elliot… please… Remember who you are!" Leo shouted, "You have…"

"Shut up!"

"Don't forget about me… about Ada, about Echo and Zwei, everyone…" Leo said, tears fell from behind his glasses, grabbing the blade tighter, "Don't… You promised me… Zwei… Echo… you promised Ada you won't –"

"S-Shut… up…!" Elliot grabbed his head with one of his hands, tears fell from his eyes, "Why…? Why am I crying…?"

* * *

"Break! Break!" Sharon shouted, Break opened his eye slowly and looked at her face, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, Break." Sharon healed him.

"Milady, are you alright?" He asked weakly the wound on his arm was deep enough that it had been bleeding nonstop.

"I'm fine, Break, please worry about yourself more." Sharon continued healing him.

"I'm fine… please save your energy, I'm sure everyone else needs your help." He said.

"Yeah, you're right, I can't let them kill all of us." She took a look into the village from the edge of the forest, "Why…?"

The red flames had devoured their beloved village… No signs of lives could be seen, all… was over…

"Nothing is eternal, Sharon…" Suddenly Zwei's words lingered in her head…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

******_Note: Bold+Italics_**** = Flashback**

**Chapter 11 – Echoes From the Two**

"Hey twin witch…" A cruel smile on his face, the bloodlust eyes froze the twins in their hiding.

"Echo!"

The man took his sword and thrust it into Zwei's left arm, "Die! DIE! I'll make you die slowly and painfully! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and moved the sword around, making the wound bigger.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Zwei shouted withstanding the pain. The man took his sword out from the wound and made another stance to attack her.

"Z-Zwei!" Echo panicked, she grabbed Zwei's arm hoping that it would stop bleeding, but it was useless, "Somebody help!" she shouted, the heartless blonde man stared at her with his red and golden eyes, he heartlessly stabbed Zwei in her other arm. Zwei gritted her teeth hoping that the pain would be gone, but it couldn't. "Stop it," Echo shouted, "Please stop, don't hurt her… no, just kill Echo if you want, but don't hurt Zwei anymore!"

* * *

"Echo?" Lottie somehow heard the voice, "It's definitely Echo! She's in trouble… Hey, boy, you look for Alice! I'll go look for those twins."

"Eh? Okay…"

* * *

Vincent looked at her eyes and touched her chin he kicked Zwei away from Echo right on her lower abdomen, she landed 3 meters away, the blood painted the ground in straight line, "Oh, my, look how nice you are." The blade cuts through her cheek, blood dripped out from the wound. "Makes me want to play with you…"

"Stop it you jerk!" Zwei shouted, she threw a blade at him, but unfortunately since her arm was hurt, she missed.

"Oh, do you want to die that badly?" Vincent moved his blade and it cut through Echo's left arm.

"AAHHH!" Echo screamed, blood flowed out from the wound. Fortunately it was still attached.

He then turned to face Zwei, "See… I'll make your most precious person die and torture you from inside and out."

"Stop it you bastard, if you want to kill me… stop hurting my sister." She shouted and stood up. She used her water magic and controlled her blood into a blade. She charged the man and slashed him. Unfortunately, all she could cut was the man's long hair, nothing more, yet Vincent had managed to make a few scrapes on her body.

"Zwei!" Echo tried to stand up, she used her magic to turn her blood into ice and threw it at the man. It was about to hit him when he took a gun with his right hand and shot at them.

"It's futile to resist, witches." He smiled. He knocked the blade in Zwei's hand and held his sword up. Zwei lost her balance.

"Zwei…" Echo ran toward her twin.

"No, Echo! Don't come here, get out from this place!" Zwei said as she was fighting with the man in the center of the house, it would be easy for Echo to escape through the back door that way. But Echo decided that it would be better to die along with her twin.

SLASH!

A vertical slash through the left part of the body, Vincent slashed his prey. Zwei fell to the ground, Echo ran toward her sister. She held her dying sister close to her, "Zwei…" Echo's tears fell down to Zwei's cheek.

"You're… so… stubborn, eh? E…cho…" Zwei said between her breath. She touched Echo's hair and said, "If you're… still alive… then I… am glad…" Tears fell down from her eyes.

"No, don't die, Zwei!" Echo screamed, "No… I don't want to lose you, Zwe –"

BAM

Vincent kicked Echo to the wall, so hard that some of her ribs broke. "Zwei…"

"Oh, my… what a tragedy… Hahahahaha!" He laughed happily. And walked past Zwei's body. Zwei looked at him with her fierce eyes, which she had been having trouble keeping them open. "Don't you want to go to the afterlife with her, I think you would be happy to, right?" Vincent walked closer to Echo and… thrust his sword forward.

.

.

"Arghh…"

"Sigh, I can't have enough of your persistence, witches, even if you keep your twin alive, it would only be for a few seconds." Vincent smiled again.

"Zwei…!" Echo looked at her with her eyes, Zwei was standing in front of her, a sword past Zwei's chest, protecting her from the blow.

"Cough…" She coughed up blood and started falling into the ground, her eyes had lost almost all of their light, Echo tried to stand up and walked up weakly to her, she hugged her twin.

"Zwei…"

"Live… Echo…" She said her last words and finally closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Hahahahaha!" Vincent laughed madly, he took his gun and pointed it at her, "You're next, go meet your twin in the afterlife!" He shot. The bullet, it hit her left abdomen and made her lost consciousness, he was about to aim at the head when a blinding light flashed from the twins' bodies.

* * *

**_"Hey, Echo… Let's play more!" Zwei took Echo's hand and took her to the forest._**

**_"You can't play too much, Zwei, Echo…" The face of their parents, Echo could see it clearly now. A gentle face they had, their love for their children, "It's already too late."_**

**_"But… I want to play more with Echo." Zwei protested._**

**_"Echo too…" Echo said to their parents._**

**_"Tomorrow okay? I'm sure you will have more fun with your friends tomorrow." Their mother said._**

**_"But… Alice isn't coming tomorrow." Zwei said, "She has a fever." _**

**_"You can still play with Sharon, Leo, Ada, Lottie and Elliot." Their father said, "They'll be here tomorrow, Zwei." _**

**_"A-Alright… then…" She said, "Fine, let's go to sleep, Echo." Zwei and Echo walked to their room. _**

**_The next day…_**

**_"Echo, Zwei, let's play!" Elliot shouted all the way from outside._**

**_"Wait, Echo is still sleeping!" Zwei shouted back, "Echo, Echo, wake up!" Zwei shook her body._**

**_"Hnn…? Echo is sleepy…" Echo said as she got up from her sleeping position._**

**_"Let's play, Echo."_**

**_"Hmm… yeah…" _**

**_It was just like today, that day… it all seemed… like the end._**

**_BOOM!_**

**_"What's that sound!?" Elliot asked._**

**_"Explosion?" Leo asked, "That's… AHHH!" _**

**_SLASH!_**

**_"Leo, Echo, Zwei, Elliot, Ada, Lottie get back!" Young Fang was standing in front of them with sword on his hand. _**

**_"Get back, children." Lacie and Sherry said. _**

**_"Mother…? What happened?" Sharon asked._**

**_"Just get away from here, Sharon!" Her mother said. _**

**_"Echo! Zwei! Their parents came running. A soldier was chasing behind them, a blonde haired soldier with emerald eyes. He pointed the gun at the two of them._**

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

**_"No!" Their father jumped at in front of them, the bullets went though his body and ended his life. When they opened their eyes, there was their father protecting them from the blow. Echo and Zwei cried, they were still too young to lose their father._**

**_"Lacie! Sherry! Do we have to do it?" She asked._**

**_"Unfortunately, we have to." Lacie answered, "Wait for a moment. Where's Rachel?" _**

**_"I'm here, Lacie, and I've got an earth witch, we can start anytime soon…" Rachel suddenly came with another person._**

**_"You can handle him for a while." She said, "I still have something to do…" _**

**_"Do it fast, Lacie, we can't hold him for long!" The earth mage, Lottie's mother shouted._**

**_"I know…" She answered she walked toward the twins, "Echo… Zwei… look at me…" As she said so, Echo and Zwei looked at her with their eyes, "Your father is still alive, he is wandering somewhere…" She said, the children looked at her as if they were hypnotized. "Your mother died giving birth to you… nothing is caused by you… you are not guilty…" She said and touched their head, after saying the spell, the twins looked at her with their blank expression and said nothing. _**

**_"Thank you, Lacie…" Echo's and Zwei's mother thanked her, "Bye-bye, Echo… Zwei…"_**

**_"I see… you're kind, Lacie…" Sherry said to her and turned her head to her daughter, "Please be strong, Sharon…" She looked at her daughter's eyes and said, "Take a good care of the young ones. I'm sure… someday, peace will come." _**

**_"Mother…" Sharon tried to reach her mother but Fang stopped her, he held all the children close to him, hoping that he could somehow be a shield for them._**

**_"See you, Lottie, you can live without me, right? Look after your friends." Her mother said, "I'll see you in the afterlife, I hope not too soon." She joked. _**

**_"Don't joke about it, mom. You know… sob… I'll live… Don't underestimate me damn it!" Lottie shouted while crying, "I'll… make sure you'll be lonely there for a while." _**

**_"Ada, goodbye…" Rachel said to her daughter._**

**_"Mom, mom!" She burst into tears._**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Echo!" Lottie came, upon seeing the light. Right after she saw the man, hatred bloomed from her heart as she immediately knew what had happened, more or less. She used her magic and turned the roof of the house into a large boulder.

"Gah!"

"Die you psycho!" She shouted. She crushed the man under the weight of the house's roof.

"Damn! Hehe! Hahahahahaha! What a fierce woman" He ran out from the place although his face was already beyond recognition, and his arm crushed under the boulder.

"Wait, you bastard!" She cursed. But decided that it would be wise to let him go as saving the two was her first priority, "I'll remember your face!" She shouted, but the man had already run far from the place. Lottie ran toward the twins. "Echo! Zwei!" Lottie kneeled down to the unconscious twins, she looked their face, blood stained their white hair and their clothes, it was crimson everywhere. She touched them, no reaction, not even the sound of their breath could be heard even though the village was already so silent, "No… Zwei… Echo… Wake up! Don't joke around with me…!" Tears came down from her eyes as she realized that they were gone, "Why…? Why!? This is unfair!"

"Lottie! What's wro –" Sharon gasped after seeing the two, "Zwei… Echo…" She almost fainted at the sight of the blood around her.

"They're gone, Sharon." She said looking down, "I was too late…"

"No way…" Sharon cried and fell down to her knees; Break looked down and tried to comfort the girl.

"L…lot…i…" Echo tried to open her eyes with all her remaining strength, but it would only last for a few seconds before she lost her consciousness again.

"E-Echo…?" They both said in unison.

"Sharon! She's still alive!" Lottie said.

Sharon immediately ran to Echo, she took bandages and other medical items out and said, "Lottie, Break, you guard this place. I'll handle her."

"Right!" They said

"I have to be fast, please be alive, Echo…"

* * *

**A/N: I have a new story coming up... Please read (If you don't mind)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 12 – Choices**

"Alice." Oz walked around the refugee camp, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, you have asked me five times already." She said.

"I see… I didn't realize."

"Ugh…"

"Fang?" Doug seemed to be excited that his friend was about to wake up.

"D-Doug… Where am I?" He asked.

"This is the north forest, our village have been attacked." He said.

"Is there any casualties?" Fang asked.

"…" Doug looked down, he didn't know what to say.

"Tell me Doug!" Fang said, "They're fine right…?" He asked despite knowing the answer.

"Fang…"

"Where's Sharon… Alice…"

"I'm here, Fang." Alice came to him and assured him that she was still alive.

"I see… I'm glad…" He said, "What about Sharon…?" No one answered.

"Lottie?" He asked.

"Lottie went to look for Echo and Zwei." Oz said, "She said she heard them screaming."

"No… Echo! Zwei! Ugh!" He immediately fell to his sleeping position after desperately trying to get up.

"You're still to weak, Fang, please wait here." Doug said, "I'll –"

"Those two are still too young to face this kind of battle…!" He protested.

"Oz!"

"Huh!?" Oz looked back, "G-Gil?"

"Oh, shoot!" Doug panicked.

"You're still alive, Oz…" He ran toward the boy, no one stopped him, they were already too weak and there was too many soldiers there too…

"Gil… Why are you doing these?" Oz asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, "It's our job to kill these witches."

"But… they are not guilty, Gil." Oz said, "It's all just a misunderstanding." He tried to explain.

"What happened, Oz?" Gil asked, "You were the one who suggested that they were the worst creature ever existed, remember?" He said.

"No, I was wrong. You have to listen to me, Gil."

"Sir, we have secured Elliot." The soldiers reported.

"Good." Gil said, "Now, Oz, please come with me."

"No, Gil. Please. You have to list –"

"Hey, Oz." Oscar suddenly appeared.

"Mr. Oscar?"

"Come here, Oz." He said, "Let me tell you something." Oz came closer to him and listened, Oscar whispered, "If you don't come with us, you'll not see anyone here coming out of this place, alive!" Oz eyes widened in fear and shock. He looked back at Alice, Fang, Doug and everyone else, "So how is it?"

"…" Oz thought for a while, "Fine." He said, "I'll come with you."

"Oz!" Alice complained, she tried to run to him.

BANG!

A bullet ran through her leg, "Agh…!"

"Stay there you witch, don't you dare contaminate my friend's brain with your dirty tricks!" Gil pointed his gun, "If you value your life…"

"…" Alice stayed quiet for a moment, "Dirty? Your life is dirtier than mine!" She fought back.

"Alice!" Fang shouted.

"Don't yo –"

"Shut up, you all!" everyone looked back to the source of the voice.

"Sheryl-sama!" Every single villagers looked at her with respect.

"You're the leader huh?" Gil asked.

"Oh, yes, I am." She answered, a black aura and her scary eyes looked at him, Gil moved back a few steps out of fear, "You filthy soldiers of Pandora, if you dare hurting any of my children again…" She threatened, "You will not see the sky again."

"That woman is just bluffing, kill her!" The soldiers charged forward.

"Wait, you idiots!" Oscar tried to stop them but it was too late, the gushing wind had thorn their flesh into pieces and blew them away meters away, "Damn!" Now there were only Oscar, Gil, the unconscious Elliot, and three soldiers, "Let's pull back!" Oscar ordered, Gil nodded, he took the unconscious boy and walked to the forest with the three soldiers.

"I'm sorry, Alice…" Oz said before disappearing into the depths of the forest.

"Oz…" Alice on her knees, looked at the forest.

* * *

"Alice…" Fang tried to cheer the girl up though he himself wasn't in the condition to do so, "You don't have to be sad, I'm sure he has reasons to do that."

"I know…" Alice looked back, her face showed ot clearly that she was crying just a moment ago, "I'm sure he will return."

"Now then Alice, I'm going to give you a first aid." Doug said and took out a bandage, he started bandaging her leg, "This should be fine while we wait for Sharon to return."

"Don't worry, my granddaughter is alright, I still can sense her presence in this world, though there is something I am worried about…" Sheryl said.

"What is it?" Fang asked

"…" She walked to the forest without answering his question.

"Where are you going, Ma'am?" Doug asked.

"I am taking the important archives with me, Leo is currently doing his best, I must help him." She answered and went deeper into the forest, into the burnt down village.

The others looked at each other.

"Fang… you heard her, Sharon is alright." Doug tried to calm him down.

"I'm more worried about Zwei and Echo, you know their limitations, right?" He said, "I have to do something, they are not made to fight…"

"But, Fang, what can you do in your situation?" Doug asked.

"… Nothing, sigh… I sure am useless, all I can do is to point my sword and hug them, there's nothing more I can do, isn't it? I am so useless…" He stared at the reddened sky, "We need a miracle…"

Doug looked down, "If we are really fated to die… then, nothing can be done, if I were you… I would just die peacefully." Doug said.

"I won't die so easily." Fang said, "I'll live to see them smile…"

"What an ambition…" Doug said.

"Look!" Philipe shouted, "Sharon's coming!" He pointed at the forest.

"Sharon!" Fang slowly got up, this time he managed to get into a sitting position, helped by Doug.

"Fang!" Sharon ran to him and healed the man.

"Sharon…" Fang started, "What about Zwei… and Echo…?" Sharon didn't answer him, she continued healing his wounds. The others couldn't see it, but she was crying. "Hey, Sharon! Answer me!" Fang protested.

"Sharon, what happened to them?" Philipe and Doug asked at the same time. Sharon was still silent.

"This is what happened…" Lottie suddenly came out from the forest, carrying Echo full of bandages. Behind her was Break, he carried the bloodstained Zwei.

"Aa…" Fang, Doug and Philipe all opened their mouth, "E-Echo! Zwei!" Doug stood up, he walked to them.

"She died respectfully." Lottie said, though she was sad.

"W-Who? Echo? Zwei?" Doug asked, though they had been living together, the villagers still had troubles differentiating Echo and Zwei before they speak, seeing the dying twins, they couldn't tell which one was still alive. Only Lottie were able to... since they were close to each other.

"…Zwei…"

"…No… Why? This is unfair…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Warning: Ada is really OOC in this chapter, in my opinion...**

**Chapter 13 – What Did You Choose?**

"You did well, Oz." Gil praised him, "You chose the right decision." The boy and his comrades on the carriage was talking with each other, or more like… Oz wasn't talking, Gil did. Even Elliot who usually talked to him freely was looking really down now. He stared down with a pair of empty eyes; Gil could somehow feel the tension and even hesitated to talk until Oscar opened up a new topic.

"Oz…" He said, "I have talked to the king and he had agreed to promote you into a knight."

"What? Why?" Oz asked.

"Because you did well in getting the information from the witches." He explained, "It's not an easy job."

"But, I didn't –"

"Come on Oz, be happy for a while, it's hard seeing you down like this." Gil said.

"Gil… you don't understand…" Oz muttered, but no one heard him.

DRAP… DRAP…

A dim light came down to the underground prison. He walked slowly and got into a cell located deep inside. The guard asked him upon seeing the young man, "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Can you give me some time?" He asked.

"I was told that I couldn't –"

"I will take full responsibility." He answered.

"I see… then, I'll leave it to you." He left the location and walked quite far from them, the boy walked to the guard's position, started looking at the blonde girl, and opened the piece of cloth, which covered her mouth.

"You're…" She whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me… who am I?" He asked.

* * *

_"Oz…" _

_"Where am I? Am I dreaming?" _

_"Oz… help me…"_

_._

_._

"WAHH!" Oz jolted up, "A dream…?" He walked down from his bed, "So I am a knight now, huh?" He looked down, "Somehow… I don't feel happy…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oz are you in there?" Gilbert's voice could be heard.

"Come in, Gil." He said.

"Nah, I just want to tell you that the king is looking for you." He said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Oz answered.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Sir Oz is here!" One of the guards said.

"Take him in." He said.

Oz walked and bowed in front of the King, "Your Majesty…"

"Oz," The king called, Oz lifted his face and looked at him, "So you saw the witches?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He answered.

"Anyone left alive?" He asked, Oz stayed quiet for a while, "I asked you, is anyone left alive!?" He asked again

"N-no, Your Majesty." Oz answered.

"I see… the we can do the final mission…" He said.

"Final… mission?"

"Yes, I'll bring back my old friend from demise, I'll meet him again… and I'll avenge Lacie's death." He smiled.

"…"

"No one can stop me now!"

* * *

"Who are you, you ask?" The blonde haired girl said, the boy nodded, "Shouldn't you yourself know it the most, I am nothing but a girl waiting for my demise, I have no right to decide who you are…"

"No… please, there are still time, you'll still be here for another month or so." He said.

"Before I will be burnt alive?" She asked.

"If… you mind… I can ask them to execute you in another way…" He said.

"No… us, flame witches, are most honored to die… burnt by flame itself…" She said, "Til this body are reduced to nothing but ashes…"

"… I see…" He said, "Now tell me… who am I?" He asked again.

"One day you will see –"

"No, now! I want to know now!" He said with a rather loud voice that the guard even heard, "Who am I… What happened on that day 10 years ago… everything… even you and that glasses boy."

"… You are…"

**_"Elliot…" _**

**_"What is it, you're so noisy, Ada. I want to sleep." He turned his back and slept on the field of grass._**

**_"Hey, hey, let's play!" She said again._**

**_"I'm still sleepy, Ada." He answered._**

**_"Hmmm…"_**

**_"Just let him be." answered Leo, "He really stayed up last night, practicing his sword skill."_**

**_"What for? We're living in peace now, don't we?" Ada asked innocently._**

**_"Hehe… you won't believe it, Ada… he said, 'I'll protect Ada with my sword', that's so cute right?" Leo let out a small laugh._**

**_"Really? Well, thank you, Elliot." Ada said._**

**_"What the hell are you telling her, Leo!?" Elliot jumped up._**

**_"Just last night sweet moments…"_**

"What…?"

"So you remembered it all, we were friends Elliot, or rather… we **are** friends." She said, "If only that man wasn't there…"

**_"What's that sound!?" Elliot asked._**

**_"Explosion?" Leo asked, "That's… AHHH!" _**

**_SLASH!_**

**_"Leo, Echo, Zwei, Elliot, Ada, Lottie get back!" Young Fang was standing in front of them with sword on his hand. _**

**_"Get back, children." Lacie and Sherry said. _**

**_"Mother…? What happened?" Sharon asked._**

**_"Just get away from here, Sharon!" Her mother said. _**

**_"Echo! Zwei! Their parents came running. A soldier was chasing behind them, a blonde haired soldier with emerald eyes. He pointed the gun at the two of them._**

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

**_"No!" Their father jumped at in front of them, the bullets went though his body and ended his life. When they opened their eyes, there was their father protecting them from the blow. Echo and Zwei cried, they were still too young to lose their father._**

**_"Lacie! Sherry! Do we have to do it?" She asked._**

**_"Unfortunately, we have to." Lacie answered, "Wait for a moment. Where's Rachel?" _**

**_"I'm here, Lacie, and I've got an earth witch, we can start anytime soon…" Rachel suddenly came with another person._**

**_"You can handle him for a while." She said, "I still have something to do…" _**

**_"Do it fast, Lacie, we can't hold him for long!" The earth mage, Lottie's mother shouted._**

**_"I know…" She answered she walked toward the twins, "Echo… Zwei… look at me…" As she said so, Echo and Zwei looked at her with their eyes, "Your father is still alive, he is wandering somewhere…" She said, the children looked at her as if they were hypnotized. "Your mother died giving birth to you… nothing is caused by you… you are not guilty…" She said and touched their head, after saying the spell, the twins looked at her with their blank expression and said nothing. _**

**_"Thank you, Lacie…" Echo's and Zwei's mother thanked her, "Bye-bye, Echo… Zwei…"_**

**_"I see… you're kind, Lacie…" Sherry said to her and turned her head to her daughter, "Please be strong, Sharon…" She looked at her daughter's eyes and said, "Take a good care of the young ones. I'm sure… someday, peace will come." _**

**_"Mother…" Sharon tried to reach her mother but Fang stopped her, he held all the children close to him, hoping that he could somehow be a shield for them._**

**_"See you, Lottie, you can live without me, right? Look after your friends." Her mother said, "I'll see you in the afterlife, I hope not too soon." She joked. _**

**_"Don't joke about it, mom. You know… sob… I'll live… Don't underestimate me damn it!" Lottie shouted while crying, "I'll… make sure you'll be lonely there for a while." _**

**_"Ada, goodbye…" Rachel said to her daughter._**

**_"Mom, mom!" She burst into tears._**

**_"Fang!" Elliot shouted._**

**_"Wha –"_**

**_A man with glasses appeared bofre him with a large sword in hand, "Hmmpph!" _**

**_CRASH!_**

**_"Ugh!" Fang took the children and managed to roll to the right_**

**_"Fang! Your arm!"_**

**_"It's nothing, it's nothing, please don't worry about it, Sharon." He said._**

**_"I have to –"_**

**_"There's no time, ugh –" Fang began running from the man, taking the children along._**

**_"I'll help you, Fang," said Doug._**

**_"Oh, so you're a witch male descendants, huh?" The blonde man said, "It sure is interesting how you defend your ancestor's tribe with your life." He laughed, "How about joining us, Pandora? You can live peacefully –"_**

**_"Shut up!" Fang said, "There's nothing in you guys that I would want to protect!" Fang said._**

**_"Oh, really?" He charged, "You'll see the difference of your power and OUR power!" He slashed the man._**

**_"Fang!" _**

**_"D-Doug! Take the children away!" He said._**

**_"Got it!" He ran, "Let's go!" _**

**_Doug and the children ran toward the east forest, when suddenly Ada tripped, "Ah!" _**

**_"Ada!" Elliot turned back and helped the girl get up, "Are you alright –"_**

**_"BOO!" Without warning the big blonde guy swung his sword and hit Elliot with the blunt part of his sword, he flied meters away and his head hit the nearby tree._**

"That's how –"

"Yeah, that's how you lose your memory, Elliot…"

**_"Elliot!" Ada tried to run to him but the man had already swung his sword down, "AAHHH!"_**

**_"Ada!" Lottie used the earth magic and managed to make the man lose his balance, "Run now!" Ada ran away, she looked back at Elliot a few times before running again, "He will be alright, trust me! Or rather… trust him!" Lottie said._**

**_"O-Okay…" _**

**_"Well, well, looks like your friends left you alone, boy…" The man, Oscar said to the unconscious Elliot, "Now then… what should I do…? Ah! You looks like you'll be a strong man in the future… let me bring to a more beautiful world, boy…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"… Sigh… what should I do…?" Elliot walked in the middle of the crowded town, "Maybe eating will do the job…" He thought as he walked into the restaurant he loved so much, "As usual mister." He took a seat.

"Right!" Barma answered. Elliot sat down and looked down, Barma realized his unusual behavior and tried to cheer him up, "Say kid, do you like my shop's new decoration?" He asked.

"Hmm…?" Elliot looked around, there were a lot of new paintings, sculpture, decoration masks, decoration swords, and another artistic items, "It's pretty cool." He said.

"I see, glad you like it, kid." He said, "Anyway, you seem down, mind telling me why?" He asked.

"… Actually, I hate to ask this from you… but if I happen to need your help… will you help me?" He asked back.

"Sure. Anything you need, kid." He smiled.

"Then, I want to ask you again…" He said, "Between your life and your family's life… which one will you choose?"

"Well… that's a hard question, it depends on you actually." He said, "But if you ask me… neither matters to me."

"Huh?"

"No matter what I do, I am nothing but an owner of a small restaurant in Pandora, nothing can change the fact that I cannot change anything. But kid, if it's you, you can do anything… you are strong, inside and out." He said.

"No, I'm not, I'm not even strong enough to protect myself." He said.

"There's no need to protect yourself of you want to protect your family, don't you? Yet, now all I wish is for you to choose, whatever you choose, you'll protect both." said Barma, "If you choose to protect yourself, then you also make your family happy by simply being alive. If you choose to protect your family… then you will also make yourself feel glad… that you actually die to make your them see the sky once again."

"Mr. Barma…"

"That's all for the lecture, kid!" He said.

Elliot got up and went out from the place, "Thank you very much, mister!" He said, "And I'll make sure that you keep your word about helping me!" He ran out.

"Wait! Your Rufu-Tofu!" Too late, he was already gone too far, "Well… sigh… your kids sure have grown to be so strong… Sheryl… I wonder what he will choose…"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 14 – Reflection of the Past**

"Zwei…" Echo talked in her sleep, accompanied by Sharon who was still healing her wounds.

"Echo… please be strong…"

Meanwhile the others were doing the ritual, every time a witch passed away, their body must be disposed in a way depending on their elements. Zwei's body was taken to the river, it was supposed to be the sea, but the villagers were too weak to travel that far and they decided to do it there since it was connected to the sea.

_"Today… another flower has fallen,_

_Another thread has been cut,_

_A friend is there always,_

_For you shall be remembered,_

_As a family you will be here,_

_Deep in our hearts,_

_Lurking our memories,_

_Now all you have to do,_

_Is to trust us,_

_And flow,_

_Into the vast horizon,_

_The water witch,_

_Zwei,_

_Like a drip of water,_

_You have created a big ripple,_

_To our lives_

Lottie muttered the spell, all the villagers who was strong enough to come, cried along with her. Zwei's body was put in the water, as soon as it touched the water, its existence faded. "Let's go…" Lottie said and walked back to the village, no matter how heartless she was, nothing could change the fact that her most precious cute 'sister' was gone. No, they were not related by blood, but ever since they were little, Lottie could see that the only ones approaching her for the first time was those twins, later followed by the others. They saw her as a role model and followed her everywhere. Only at those kinds of time, she really felt as a big sister, "It'll probably rain soon…" She looked up, still continuing her journey back.

* * *

Back at the 'village', Echo was still sleeping; Sharon was accompanied by Break, sitting beside Echo, healing her wounds. Nobody talked, not Sharon, not Break, everything was so silent until Lottie's foot accidentally steeped on a branch and it made a crack sound, "Oops, sorry…" She muttered, no one answered her, so she asked Sharon, "How's she?"

Sharon answered, "She'll be fine… physically."

"I see…"

"Yet what I am worried about is her mentality." Sharon said, "After losing Zwei… I doubt that she'll… survive mentally."

"… Everyone is worried about that, Sharon." Said Lottie, "Even now, I am thinking… making the script of wise words to say to her."

"Are you even good at writing, as far I as know you learned how to write the earth spell at the age of 6." Sharon said, trying to joke in order to lighten the mood… which seemed to fail, "Ahem… anyway Lottie… I'm counting on you." She said, seriously.

"…" Lottie walked back to a cave located there, luckily there was one there. The sick and wounded villagers rested there, except Echo, since she was being cured by Sharon. The cave was dark, yet it was the perfect place for earth witches.

"Where are you going, Lottie?" Sharon asked.

"To the cave, probably 'meditating' and think again for the script." She answered while continuing her journey to the cave.

"O…kay…"

* * *

It had been around a week and a half since the Kingdom attacked, Echo was still unconscious, and the villagers still hadn't built another village. Lottie was still thinking hard of what to say to Echo. Sharon and Break walked to her grandmother's library to talk to her. She was waiting there, accompanied by Leo who was still busy searching for a savable documents, "Sharon…" Her grandmother started the conversation as soon as Sharon stood in front of her, "There isn't any choices left… we must do this… Glen is just too dumb to realize, he is blinded by hatred."

"But grandmother… Alice isn't ready…" She said looking to the brown haired girl sitting by the cliff not far from the library, looking to the horizon with a pair of empty eyes.

"You are the one not ready." Her grandmother said, "Alice knew this is her fate, yet she didn't even try to refuse."

"Wha – How did she know?" Sharon asked.

"I told her," She answered, "And she just thought for a while and said yes."

"B-But –"

"No buts… Now, the spell is in your possession right, Sharon?" She asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"You'll be the representative from the wind witches, I know it's hard to accept death but please bear with it, Lottie will come too since both of you are the strongest witches in this village, my only worries are the water witch and the flame witch. Ada is not here anymore and the others are still learning…" She said, "As for water witches, I don't know if it was a coincidence or not, but the only one available is a small girl called Lily who… unfortunately hasn't mastered any magic. The others were slaughtered in the attack."

"What about –" Sharon was just about to suggest Echo before she realized that her life was already in enough danger and closed her mouth.

"Echo?" As if her grandmother could read her mind she spoke, "I wouldn't use her if I were you, she was born as Zwei's twin and I don't want to use twins."

"W-Why…?" Sharon thought, though she somehow felt relieved that Echo wont be used… or more exactly sacrificed since she really hated the word 'use'… it was like talking about items, which she didn't consider her friends or families as.

Again as if Sheryl could read her granddaughter's thought, she explained, "When a twin is born, they both inherit half of their mother's power, don't you ever wonder why both Echo and Zwei are as strong as each other and were both weak compared to the others?" She asked, "It is because they shared their mother's power."

"She's not –"

"As weak as you thought?" Sheryl guessed her thought again, Sharon stayed quiet, "You don't know them, you may think that they are weak because they are still young, but actually, they aren't weak because of that reason… it's because they are fated to be twins and Zwei's death won't change anything."

Sharon walked away, her grandmother looked at the girl with pity. Leo approached the elderly woman and asked, "Is it really fine to sacrifice her?"

"Sacrifice…? We have nothing to lose, we have lost almost all, and unless she did this… we'll lose the rest that we still have…"

.

.

"Milady…" Break started.

"What is it, Break?" She asked.

"Are you fine with this?" He asked, "She's trying to sacrifice you." As he said so, rain began to pour down and soaked both of them.

"No I am not fine, and the problem laid not in me being sacrificed, but in the others being sacrificed just for something called 'War'." She said. The rain fell down harder along with the wind blowing harder, it could also be said as a storm as well, a quite calm storm...

"But… you should think about yourself more…" Break said.

"You too, Break, after this… is going to be really complicated and dangerous, it's better for you to leave and continue your life somewhere else where it's more peaceful and easy for you to live." She said.

"And I have my own free will… My will is… to be with you, always…" He said and hugged her close, "There's nothing more I wish in my life other than to protect you and your family, here is the place where I truly belong…"

"Break…" Sharon cried and hugged him back, "What should I do…? I am… I am… so useless… I can't protect them… It's always them protecting me… not else way… it's… it's… not supposed to be like this… Break…"

"Milady… you can cry as much as you want… I'll always be there for you…" He said.

"Break… I don't want to see you hurt… I don't… this is… War is… so ugly." She looked at his eyes with her teary eyes and backed a few steps.

"Yes…" Break smiled a gentle smile, "War is ugly indeed." They walked back to the village, the villagers, like always, were still waiting with their sad faces. Echo was still sleeping even though her wounds were already far better. Sharon sat down under a tree and said.

"Anything different?"

"Nope… still the same as always." Phillipe answered.

"I see…"

"Hmm…" Automatically all eyes went to the direction of the voice.

Echo opened her eyes slowly and looked around, she tried to get up but Sharon stopped her, "Calm down, Echo, please relax…"

"Where's… Zwei…?" She asked with the usual soft tone.

"Echo…"

"Zwei is… alive right…?"

"P-Please Echo… please understand… Zwei is… not here anymore…"

"No… Echo don't want –"

"Echo…" Echo tried to get up once again, this time Sharon didn't stop her. She stood and walked unsteadily to the forest, Sharon tried to follow her but Break stopped her

"Let's leave her alone for some time…" He said. Sharon nodded slowly and began sitting down uneasily. Lottie came out from the cave and walked to the crowds.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Echo has regained consciousness." Said Sharon.

"And? Where is she now?" She asked.

"You better have your script ready, Lottie." Phillipe said.

"Now what? What should I do? I haven't got my script ready." Lottie said, "Augh… damn it!" She panicked ran away from them and went back a few seconds after she did so, "And where is she? You haven't told me anything." All the people there pointed at the forest, "Well, thanks." She continued running.

"Echo!" Lottie looked around, "Damn! How can I get lost at these kinds of time." She cursed and continued running furiously, randomly, until she finally remembered, "Ah, maybe that river…" She ran to the river that Zwei and Echo used to fish together in, "Aww… why does it have to rain…" She finally stopped running after seeing the familiar figure, Lottie tried to approach her carefully and as quiet as she could, yet unfortunately she slipped in the rain and fell miserably, making a loud sound that Echo heard. Echo immediately turned back after hearing the sound and she tried to run again before a sharp pain lingered in her left abdomen she clutched and grabbed her soaked clothes tightly, the rain concealed her tears and poured down harder as if the sky was crying along with her. Lottie looked at the girl clutching in pain, got up, and approached the girl. "Echo…"

"Zwei… is…"

"…" Lottie stayed silent for a while in her mind she thought, "Oh damn, the script is missing in my brain!"

"The river…" Echo whispered, "Whenever Echo looked… at it…" She looked at Lottie with her usual expressionless face yet it was paler that usual and gave off the feelings of sadness, "Echo always… sees Zwei…"

"… Echo, listen to me…" Lottie said, hoping that she could say the right things, "Zwei is already gone from this world, and you know it, Echo…"

"But…"

"BUT! She is alive here!" Lottie pointed at Echo's chest, grabbed the girl and hugged her, crying, "She's alive… in your heart, your memories. You, of all people, should have known this! You, of all people, should have understood! Her wish, her feelings, what she thought when she smiled, and die in order for you to live."

"Echo don –"

"Echo! Echo! Echo! Please come back! You… you are supposed to be living… living your life to the fullest! Living for you, and for Zwei…" Lottie continued.

Echo raised her hands and hugged her back, "Lottie… sob… Lottie…" She cried harder and harder.

"Cry Echo, cry as much as you want, I'll be here for you, Zwei is no longer in this world, but I am. Sharon is, Fang is, Doug is, Leo, Phillipe, everyone, Alice too! We're all here for you. Everyone. No matter who you went to, they'll all said the same things, you'll live, Zwei's death doesn't mean anything, or rather… it means something, it means you have to live, you have to live 'cause she even die for you. What's the meaning if you die when she dies… to meet in the afterlife? No, she's not going anywhere, she'll wait there until you come, so… just live to your fullest, someday, I'm sure, we'll all meet together and laugh together, everyone, even Elliot and Oz too… they'll eventually die, the problem is… when? You mustn't die when the time hasn't come. Just flow… like the river… the waves in the ocean, the rain, all of them, just continue their struggle until they hit the ground, a rock or anything…"

"Yes… Lottie…"

"That's why... Live..."

"You have… said that… more… than five… times…" Echo said between her sobs.

"Have I?" Lottie smiled between her sobs, "Let's go back…" She released her hug and stood up. She stretched her hand and smiled at Echo, Echo took her hand and stood up. Lottie bowed down and said, "Piggyback ride?"

"Ah… Is it alright…?" Echo asked.

"Sure thing," She answered. They both walked back to the village, Echo in Lottie's back.

"Hey, Lottie…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"Heh… that's nothing…" She answered and thought, "What I said was far from the script… but well, it cheers her up, hehe… maybe I'm quite talented at writing."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 15 – Doubt**

**"Help me, Oz… I…"**

**"Why…? Why do I keep dreaming…?"**

**"Oz…"**

**"Why do I keep on seeing this…?" **

**"Oz… help…"**

**"Who…? Who are you?" **

**"I…"**

**"Why can't I know you… I…"**

"Wah!" Oz startled awake, his body was drenched in sweat as if he was seeing something bad, he was breathing fast when he muttered under his breath, "Why…? Are you… Alice?"

"Oz, let's go." Gil knocked on the door.

"I will, Gil, just wait for a moment." He shouted back.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Gil said before leaving.

"Alice… I… I…" Oz hugged his knee and cried, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Elliot."

"Yes, Gil? What is it?" He asked.

"The witch we caught… she'll be executed in a week, I know it's quite fast despite all the troubles coming arise in the last few weeks with Oz's disappearance and the loss of soldiers in the front." Gilbert said.

"I see…" He muttered, "And?"

"I… was just telling you, okay. I'll go back to my room."

"Bye." Elliot waved his hands, "Now then… the time has come."

* * *

"Sharon!" Her grandmother panicked.

"What is it, grandmother?" She asked.

"The king, Glen! He's going to break the seal!"

"What!? How?" She asked.

"By providing a new vessel." She explained, "I don't know who, but as I feared, Ada won't be returning back, she's to be executed in few days coming."

"A-Ada…"

"The problem is the spell… The water and flame witches hasn't been selected, no one can hold the job."

"Echo can, Sheryl-sama." Echo suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't be stubborn, girl." She said, "You're not only dealing with your life here, you're dealing with our lives, mess up and we'll all die." She said.

"But… If Echo don't try… everyone will end up dead." said Echo.

"Sigh … Fine." She said, "Do whatever you want, I won't stop you, I have nothing to lose."

"Echo, are you sure?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah."

"There's no turning back, we'll be alive together and we'll die together…" said Lottie, "As long as we don't die alone, I don't mind."

"… You're right," Said both of the girls in unison.

* * *

Few days later…

"Burn her! Burn her!" The citizen of Pandora all shouted, seeing the witch being tied in a pole. The soldier carried her to the center of the town and put firewood around her feet.

"Haha! Take that, you witch!"

"Die!"

Ada just smiled and kept her mouth shut.

Meanwhile…

"Elliot, where are you going, the execution will start soon." Gilbert said.

"I have something to do, you go ahead, Gil. I'll go straight away to the square." Elliot answered.

"Alright." Oz said, but Gilbert sensed something wrong and decided to follow the boy. Elliot came to a small restaurant which Gilbert knew well, it was Elliot's favorite restaurant, Mr. Rufus' restaurant. He entered the place, Gil stayed outside for a while and eavesdropped.

"Mr. Barma!" He said, "I have decided."

"Oh." Barma answered, "So…?"

"I'll protect them… I'll protect my family, my real family." He answered.

"Is that so? Then take this." Barma held out a black sword, a beautiful slim sword, just perfect for Elliot.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A sword, not an ordinary sword, only a true descendants from your village, OUR village can use it." said Barma.

"Mr. Barma, are you…"

"Yes, I am just like you." He said, "If you meet Sheryl, tell her I miss her, okay?"

"Right." Elliot said, "I'll take one of your masks alright?" Elliot said while putting on a black coat and a casual clothing, much different that the ones soldiers wore.

"Hmm? What for?" asked Barma.

"Just for my style, it's cool you see… or maybe it'll protect my identity." He took a decoration mask, which fit his head really well and was decorated with feathers and stuff, like a tribe mask made of wood, strong wood, "I'll also take this as a souvenir."

"Whatever you need, boy, I have no more things to lose, now it's our turn to gain." He said.

"Right!"

"What are you talking about, Elliot?" Gilbert suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Gil? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go with Oz?" Elliot asked.

"That **was** what I supposed to do, not now, not after hearing your conversation!" He said, "What are you two plotting, don't hope you'll get away with it. Especially if you are dealing with the kingdom!" He pointed his guns at both of them.

Elliot put the mask on his face and said, "You don't know anything, Gil. And you'll not, at this rate."

"Is it connected to the witch executed today? Don't tell me it is!" He shouted, "I won't forgive those bastards for seducing away all of my friends, for stealing them away!"

"Think, Gil." said Elliot, "Ponder this question! Who did the stealing, them or you?" He ran out from the place, "You fear them… simply because you don't understand them!" He rushed out.

"Wait –"

"Freeze, soldier." said a woman figure behind him, carrying a knife behind him and put it on his neck, "Move, and you're dead." She said.

"Vanessa!?" Elliot stopped for a moment before continuing his escape, "What are –"

"Go, Elliot! What are you doing here!" She threw something at him, "Take that and leave, someone is waiting for you! Are you going to keep her waiting more?" Elliot took the item and ran out from the place.

"Thanks!"

"Damn, woman." He cursed, "You're nothing but a citizen."

"Will you kill a citizen?" She asked.

"One? It doesn't matter…" He said.

"What about four then?" Said another figure appearing in front of him with other two people.

"Who are you guys?" Gilbert asked.

"We? We're called Ernest, Fred, and Claude." One of the man with blonde hair said, "It's a honor to have our names known by a noble knight like you, isn't it?"

"Bastards…"

"Plus one, if you don't mind?" Barma said, carrying a gun and put it in his head, "Surrender now, or I'll blow your head off."

"You'll –"

"We'll what?" He challenged, "We'll be killed? Oh, death is nothing to us; we have nothing to lose. Now it's your turn to lose things!"

"Drop your gun, soldier." She said. And Gilbert did as he was told, "Come on in, and obey our command."

"Sigh… I'm sorry Your Majesty."

* * *

A figure sat, drenched in rain, looking absentmindedly at the ocean, Sharon walked closer, and closer, she touched the girl's back and she immediately turned facing the direction Sharon was standing.

"Alice… cheer up okay?" Sharon tried to cheer the girl up.

"Cheer up? What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"You… are okay all along?" Sharon asked.

"Hmm…What's wrong with me? I was just waiting here peacefully, nothing else. You honestly don't think I'll jump from here, do you?" She said.

"Uhh… not to that extent, but… I thought… well… never mind, it's fine, I just want to tell you that dinner is ready." said Sharon.

"Right, even if you don't call me, the smell of meat will eventually enter my nose." She said.

"Unfortunately, Alice… you have to turn into a herbivore just for today." Sharon let out a small laugh.

"What!?" Alice complained.

"Hehe…" Sharon laughed playfully.

"But… I guess turning herbivore isn't the matter here." She said, "I just have something in mind, and… being herbivore makes it more difficult to cheer up."

"What is it?" Sharon asked, "Maybe I can help –"

"Nope, this is nothing you can help me with." Alice said, "It's crossing the boundaries of space and time."

"Boundaries of space and time?" Sharon lifted one of her eyebrows indicating that she was confused.

"Yes, and… it's also crossing the boundary of fate." She muttered.

"Fate?"

"Right, it's someone… I wish to meet, yet I cannot." Alice said, "Someone I tried to reach, yet he kept on getting farther and farther…" Alice looked again to the horizon, "Someone I wish to see him smiling, yet I don't have what it takes to make him smile."

"Alice… is this person…"

"Even if my eyes can't see him smile, even if my ears can no longer hears his sweet laughter, all I wanted is to feel his warmth, even if our hands don't interlocks… I can still feel it."

"…"

"But now, I can't feel any warmth, it's cold, he isn't smiling, he isn't happy, he is sad, sadder than I ever felt. This pain in my heart… I cannot withstand feeling this horrible feelings that keeps on showing up in my chest."

"You'll see him." Sharon tried to cheer her up.

"What makes you so sure?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, it's simply my feelings, and you should believe in him, he'll definitely come for you." Sharon said.

"He doesn't need to came to me, even if he doesn't, I will."

* * *

_"If only… war… would cease… We'll be together… anywhere… anytime."_

* * *

**_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year - For all of you who read this_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 16 – Savior**

"Ada! Ada!" Thoughts surfaced while Elliot ran through the city with a cloak and a mask on his face, he carried the black sword that belonged to the descendants of his tribe. He finally able to see the crowds in the town square through the two holes in the mask, "Finally!" He jumped and landed perfectly on front of the crowds.

"Burn her! Burn –"

"What!? Who are you!?" The guards stood there and pointed their spears at him, Elliot stayed calm and walked to one of the guards on the left, quickly he stabbed the man on his stomach, "Ugh!"

"You!" The other one tried to attack, but Elliot deflected it easily, slain him, and cut the rope. Before Ada fell down, Elliot caught her just in time.

"Let's go… Ada." Elliot said and turned back as he did so, some arrows were shot, Elliot immediately shielded Ada and took the blow, one landed on his forehead, one in his left arm and one on his right abdomen, "Damn!" Luckily, the mask was strong enough to withstand the attack, yet it cracked into two afterward. Oz, seeing the ones behind the chaos was shocked, so did some of the people gathered there.

"Elliot… Elliot!" Ada tried to help him.

"You are stupid, Elliot." Said Oscar, "I have to end your life here, you have killed two of our men and you'll pay for it." Oscar swung his giant sword.

"No," CLANG! Elliot put his sword with one hand and surprisingly blocked the attack even though he had been weakened with the wounds, "You'll DIE!" He pushed and managed to make Oscar backed a few steps, losing his balance.

"Elliot…" Oz muttered and tried to go to the front.

"Oz, we'll depart now." A voice said behind him, he turned back and nodded, "A small fry like him are nothing to worry about, his body will not even be seen by tomorrow." They walked to the forest with a huge platoon of soldiers, ready for war.

"Damn, Elliot, that sword is so hard and sturdy, I don't even remember giving it to you, where the hell did you get that!?" Oscar dashed to the front.

"This sword…" Elliot deflected the attack making a loud CLANG noise, "Comes from my soul!" Elliot kicked Oscar's leg and caught him off guards. Without hesitation he stabbed him on the chest, Oscar began spurting blood.

"You demon… you don't even hesitate to kill…Cough…"

"No I am not a demon… I am Elliot. And I will not let a demon like you take anything else from me!" He pulled out the sword and stabbed it again at Oscar, he continued cursing until his life was finally over. The soldiers stared in amazement; Elliot took the chance and carried Ada, bridal style to the forest as fast as he could.

In the forest, Elliot stumbled again and again. Ada was extremely worried about him and told him to stop running especially while carrying a heavy burden, though she hated to say that she was heavy but still…

"It's fine, Ada." Elliot said, "This way is faster!"

"But…"

"Gasp!" Elliot immediately hid behind a tree as he saw a platoon of troops, elite troops.

"Hey, I know His Majesty's order is to slaughter the witches and to break the seal, but damn, he didn't even tell us where that place is." One of the soldiers said.

"Yeah, you're right, did he actually think that we know?" The other soldier said.

"Ah, if he weren't the king then I would have already hit him in the face for ordering us around." Another one said.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Ada… what's the seal they are talking about?" Elliot whispered.

"It's a seal that my mother, along with the others made, it wasn't supposed to be broken." Ada explained in a soft voice.

"I see… then they have to be stopped." Elliot grabbed his sword tighter.

"Wait, Elliot you're wounded." Ada tried to stop him, but he was already charging at the soldiers.

"Wha –"

SLASH

A slash ended it all, the soldiers fell in the ground lifeless, Elliot kneeled, withstanding the pain that struck his right abdomen, "Uugh…"

"Elliot!" Ada ran toward him grabbing the wound that he had, blood flowed out from it endlessly, "No, Elliot, don't die!"

"As if!" He shouted, "No, I won't die that easily, Ada, you stupid girl."

"But Elliot, I… I…" Ada started crying.

"Don't cry, Ada."

"If only I used my magic back then to stop the arrow…" Ada regretted.

"You must have a reason not to do that and I respect it." He said.

"I was careless…" She said.

"Nothing to be worried about Ada, now you help me."

"Elliot?" He opened his cloak and his clothes, revealing the deep wound caused by the arrow, "What –"

"Burn it, Ada." He ordered.

"But, it won't –"

"I just need the blood to stop flowing our for now, I don't care of anything happens afterwards." He said.

"But… you'll –"

"You know what to do!" He shouted again.

Ada closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, and finally opened it, "Fine, I'll do it." She said as flame began appearing in her hand, "Please don't die… Elliot…" She burned the wounds, Elliot gritted his teeth trying to make as little noise as he could, the wound closed… temporarily, and he got up, carried Ada again and continued running.

"Let's go. They need you."

* * *

"Sharon, Echo, are you ready?" Lottie asked.

"Yes." They answered in unison

"But Lottie, what about the flame witch?" Echo asked.

"Well, Sheryl-sama should have decided by now," Lottie answered, "I'll go get Alice, you guys wait here." She ran to the nearby table where Alice was sitting, eating, she had said that she wanted to eat as much as she could before dying, so no one could reject, "Yo! Alice!" Lottie greeted.

"What is it?" Alice asked without lifting her head.

"Ready to die?" She asked.

"Hmm… lemme eat more." She answered.

"Fine, you can eat until the flame witch comes." Lottie said.

"Is there even anyone strong enough to handle it?" Alice asked, for the first time in Lottie's life she saw the girl being concerned about things other than food.

"Don't ask me." Lottie answered, "Does it even matter to you?"

"Yes it does, I'll die and I don't want to make it a pointless death." Alice said.

"Whew, you actually cared, huh?" Lottie teased.

"Oh, shut up, Lottie!" Alice kept on eating.

"Are you sure you want me to shut up? You might not be seeing me talking for a while after this now… or maybe forever." Lottie said.

"… Alright keep on talking and make the others talk, especially Echo. I might not be able to hear them talk later." said Alice.

"Aye aye, captain, hehehe…"

* * *

"The end is approaching…"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 17 – The End is Approaching**

"Everyone!"

"What is it, Sheryl-sama?" Lottie replied with meat in her mouth, apparently, she was fighting a friendly fight with Alice just a moment ago, as Alice could be seen pulling Lottie's hair, cursing.

"Sigh… I have decided the flame witch." She said.

"Who?"

"This girl here." She pointed at a girl around Sharon's age, "She… although I see unfit, is still the most talented out of all the remaining ones."

"My name's Celia, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Hrmm…?"

"Nice to meet you… Celia." Sharon said, "Shall we go now?"

"Go now, Sharon, it'll be to late if we idle around here." Sheryl reminded.

"Alright, let's go, Alice. Time's over." Lottie grabbed the girl by her hand and dragged her along, "Bye, Ol' boss Sheryl." She waved her hands.

"Sigh… I won't get mad at you just for this time…" said Sheryl, "I kind of missed that nickname too, Lottie."

"This'll be the last time we meet, grandmother, I hope… I won't disappoint you –" Before Sharon could finish her sentence, her grandmother's face was already in front of hers kissing her forehead.

"No matter how the result is, Sharon… I'll always be proud in you…" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Grandmother…" Sharon tried to hug her grandmother but her grandmother was faster than her, "Thank you… thank you…"

"That's my line… my dear granddaughter…"

"Let's not disturb the grandmother-granddaughter sweet moments, shall we?" Lottie said to the other three.

"Sure." Echo answered.

* * *

Meanwhile Oz along with King Glen and his troops were in the very depth of the forest, it had been so long since they walked, so long that Oz could feel his legs becoming so sore.

"Oz, when we got there, obey all my commands." Glen said.

"I understand, Your Highness."

"Glen-sama!" One of the soldiers called, "We can see the sealing stone."

"Good, haste your pace, soldiers." He commanded.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Let's go, we won't arrive in time if we idle here too long." Lottie reminded.

"In time?" Echo asked.

"If he got out too long then we will have to look for him again and eventually face him in battle which would be so hard since he's… well… you see… he is called 'Witch Slayer' which mean he slays witches, us."

"…"

"Like you're the only one who knows! I do too!" Alice said.

"Well, Echo asked, I answered. You got problem with that meat-eater!?" She asked, teasing, or more accurately said… picking a fight.

"Oh, are you looking for trouble –"

"Kyaahh!" Hearing the scream all the eyes there involuntarily tried to look for the source of the voice. Their eyes landed two of arguing pair running fast meters away

"Stop screaming, Ada." The boy said, loud enough that the villagers could hear.

"C-Calm down, Elliot." The girl said, "Y-You're injured."

"You think I care!?" He kept on running, "Oh, is that the village?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Ada answered weakly while holding on tighter, "That's the village, now calm down –"

"A-Ada!" All the villagers ran and hugged the pair.

"Ouch!" Elliot rolled out from the villagers swarming around Ada.

"Everyone!" Ada seemed happy, really happy.

"Elliot!"

"Hey, Leo."

"So… you have remembered everything?" He asked.

"Not everything but pretty much the important one." Elliot answered.

"So you remembered who you are?" Leo asked again.

"Of course I do! Why am I here in the first place if I don't!?" He said.

"Hehe…"

"What!?" He asked, seeing the boy laughing like that.

"That answer is just like you." He answered.

"Is that so…?"

"Save the sweet moments for later, I will heal you now, Elliot!" Sheryl came closer and began healing the boy with magic resembling Sharon's, or more like Sharon's resembling hers.

"Ouch, ouch! Calm down ol' woman! Can't you do it more gentler!?" He protested.

"What did you say…?" Sheryl asked in a 'sweet' tone.

"Uhh… I just said that you are beautiful, Sheryl-sama…" He answered, obviously… scared.

"Really? Oh, you flatter me, ohohohoho…"

"…"

"Oh, what's this? A burnt wound?" Sheryl asked.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, I only thought… maybe your recklessness grows bigger and bigger as you grow older." She said.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Depends on you."

"Sigh…"

"If you're alright… can I ask you a favor?" She asked.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Protect them, can you?" She said, "Protect my granddaughter, Alice, Lottie, Echo, and Ada."

"Sure thing!"

"Especially Ada, you have no idea how much she longed to see you again… after all those years, since it will all end… can you spent all the time remaining by her side?"

"You don't have to ask me, ol' woman." He stood up, already feeling well enough, "Of course I'll do it!" He walked to the party going to the sealing stone, it seemed that Break would also come to escort them, "By the way, Ol' woman!" Elliot called, Sheryl shifted her attention to him, "The man that gave me this…" He showed her the sword, "He said he misses you." He turned back and continued walking.

"R-Rufus… thank you… I miss you too…"

"So this is…"

"The sealing stone." Answered the king, "Now touch it, Oz. and feel all your brother's hatred!"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." Oz walked to the sealing stone and touched it, "Brother… I can't believe you are the witch slayer…"

_'Oz…'_

_'Brother…'_

_'I don't want to kill them… He forced me to!'_

_'I-I don't want to as well! So please –'_

_'But, Oz… I have to do it…'_

_'Why…?'_

_'Because I have no reason to protect them anymore…'_

_'But you don't have ay reason to kill them…'_

_'I have… the King told me to… and I have no reason to go against him.'_

_'… But…'_

_'Lacie is gone… she is the only reason I have to protect them, and now she is gone!'_

"NOOO! J-JACK! STOOPP IITTT!"

"Is the ritual complete?" Glen asked as a bright light emitted from the sealing stone.

"I suppose so." A mysterious figure said.

"You better tell the truth this time. I don't have time for your lies." The King said.

"Don't worry, calm down! Hehehehe… Just see…"

* * *

"What is that!?" Lottie pointed at a bright light appearing in the sky.

"No… the sealing stone!" Sharon panicked.

"It has been broken." Break added, "We better hurry!"

"You don't have to tell me! I know already!" Lottie ran, followed by the others.

"How much longer…?" Echo asked.

"It shouldn't be too far…" Sharon answered.

"There they are! Charge!" Suddenly a group of soldiers attacked them.

"Oh, damn!" Elliot cursed, "How can –"

"Save it for later, kid, we have to protect them." Break swung his sword and in a flash three soldiers were killed.

"A-Awesome!" Elliot stared at the man in awe.

"Move it kid!" He said, "Go to the sealing stone, NOW!"

"What about you?" Elliot asked.

"I'll catch up later, this is not all of them, my instinct said so." Break said while slashing the other one.

"G-Got it!" He ran along with the others.

"S-Stay safe, Break." Sharon said before running along.

"Of course, milady."

* * *

"Oz… no… Jack."

"Long time no see, old friend." Oz, or rather Jack said.

"You surely remember… those accursed witches who sealed you ten years ago…"

"Hahaha…" Jack laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA! Vivid and clear, my friend."

"They are here to do the same now, aren't you going to kill them." He asked.

"Hahahaha! You're mistaken, Glen, I don't want to kill them…" He paused for a moment, "I want to torture them to death."

"That's just the same."

"Different, killing them is releasing them from pain and sadness… but torturing them make their suffering more and more painful." Jack answered.

"Whatever, I don't care for your personal thought… I -"

"You're still the king and you have orders for me, right?" Jack asked.

"You're right, and I will say this for once." Glen cleared his throat, "Kill them, Jack. This time, put an end to everything."

"Of course, Your Majesty, I am your loyal knight…" Jack walked away from him, "And your loyal friend no matter how much you hate me…" He whispered softly so that Glen couldn't hear.

* * *

"Okay, now what's the plan?" Lottie asked.

"We have to stop the witch slayer from entering the village and if possible seal him before he could kill any of us." Sharon answered.

"Easier said." Said Lottie, "It's actually harder to do that you know, he could be hiding somewhere behind us now."

"…" The atmosphere became uncomfortable after Lottie's last line.

"Ada, you have been silent all the way, what's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"No… I'm fine, I'm just a little… afraid… and nervous…" She muttered.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Are you dumb!?" Lottie said, "We're going to die, of course we are nervous."

"That fits more to the 'afraid' section, Lottie." Sharon corrected.

"Huh!? Why? So what's the 'nervous' part?" She asked.

"We might… If we fail… we might put everyone's lives in danger." Ada answered.

"That's –"

"No, you definitely won't fail." Elliot grabbed her hands, Ada blushed, "I'm here to help you, we will definitely succeed."

"E-Elliot…"

"Stop being lovey-dovey, both of you! We're running out of time here!" Alice reminded.

"Oh… look who is jealous…" Lottie teased.

"N-No, I'm not!" Alice looked away, "I…" _"I just miss Oz… that's all…"_ she thought.

"…" Sharon seemed to notice the change in Alice's behavior, "L-Let's just continue, shall we…?" She continued walking, Lottie nodded and walked – half running, followed by the others.

Suddenly a figure fell from the tree, it seemed like he planned to land with both legs but he lost his balance somehow, he slowly stood up and revealed a familiar face, "Hello, witches… Are you still alive…?" He asked.

"You're –"

"…" Echo's face turned pale and she backed a few steps.

"You better die this time, you psycho-soldier!" Lottie rushed forward and with boulders in both hands.

"Wait! Lottie!" Sharon tried to stop the girl but unfortunately failed.

Vincent smiled but soon pulled out his sword and his face became more serious, "I have things to settle with you for ruining my life!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 18 – Strong and Stronger**

"No way!" Lottie took a few steps back.

"I'm different now, you witch, last time I let my guard down." He said after cutting the boulders into pieces, "This time, it's for real, you are dead, witch!" He charged again

"I don't think so –"

"Lottie, don't waste your energy!" Sharon reminded.

"This is none of your business, Sharon!" She fought back.

"Yes it is! Don't waste your life!" She reminded again, "Remember what we are here for!"

"You don't know how much we have to suffer because of this guy, at that time… he killed… he killed…" Remembering the past made Lottie somehow sad, and since she had built up a 'strong-girl' persona, she couldn't possibly cry in front of her friends, "Anyway, I'll finish him off."

BAM!

"Do you know…"

"What!? I don't have time for –"

"This sword is different from the previous one." Vincent smile mischievously, "This sword is a legend!" He said.

"W-Wha –" Lottie backed.

"I borrowed this from the witch slayer!" He shouted.

"Nope." Alice said out of nowhere, simple and short, "No way he'll give it to the likes of you."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" He looked at Alice with anger on his face.

"Obviously, all of us here are picking a fight with you." She answered.

"Y-You –"

CLANG! The sound of sword clashing could be heard.

"You guys should go ahead." Elliot gestured and shifted his concentration to the man in front of him, "And you should die soon too…"

"Elliot!"

"Go! Now!" He shouted.

"I understand, thank you, Elliot." Sharon led the others deep into the forest.

"Elliot…"

"Ada… don't worry, I'll definitely catch up with you." He said.

"You promise?"

"…" Elliot stayed silent for a moment, "Yes." He finally answered.

Vincent pushed harder, cornering the young man to a nearby tree, "It's such a pity, Elliot, I even thought of you like my own brother already…"

"Me too," He answered, "So… you don't mind if I kill you right?"

"Same here."

_"Even if I die… At least I'll bring him down with me."_ He said in his heart.

Elliot pushed Vincent, he took a few steps back and prepared himself to charge again, "Prepare yourself, Vincent!" He shouted.

"My, my, you won't win just by shouting, Elliot!" Vincent replied, "I thought, Mr. Oscar taught you that." He smiled again, "Heh… you won't win this Elliot, just return home and ask for forgiveness…" He persuaded, "Continuing fighting alongside the witches will bring you nothing but tragedies and death."

"Death is not my enemy," Elliot moved around, looking for Vincent's weakness as he hid it really well even though he had lost his arm, "You ARE my enemy!"

"Stop being so stubborn, Elliot. You know that I already look at you like I would my brother." He said, "Seeing you die a meaningless death like this makes me sad." Vincent put a sad face.

_"I just have to hold him down, I just need to give them enough time…"_ Elliot thought.

"Gil will be sad too…" He said.

"Don't drag others to this." Elliot answered, "This is between us."

"Elliot!" Vincent shouted, "Why are you siding with them all of a sudden!?"

"W-What!?"

"You were a faithful soldier of the kingdom just a few days ago." He said, "Yet now… now… why did you betray us!?"

"This is my way, my heart decides so, you have no right to stop me… I'm walking down my own path." Elliot answered, finally moving forward and grabbed his sword tighter, "I'll protect them, they are my family!" He swung it down and slashed Vincent right above the head, Vincent reacted quickly and moved back. Yet he was unable to evade it fully.

"AAARRGGGHHHH! MY EYE! MY EYYEEE!" Vincent clutched down in pain, Elliot took the chance and swung his sword again.

"Die!"

* * *

"I wonder is Elliot is fine…" Lottie opened a new subject.

"Thinking positively… he should still be alive now." Sharon answered.

"Negatively?"

"You don't have to ask, Lottie." She answered.

"Well… sorry…" She looked down.

"Eh? Why so sudden?" Sharon asked

"I-I lost my cool back then." Lottie explained, "You see… I just… lost control and all this emotion inside me just… all comes out on its own and… I'm sorry."

"It's fine now, we are humans after all…" Sharon said, "Though nobody said that to us… but witches are also humans…"

"Yeah… they are just too dumb…" She said, "Us humans are really easy to fool, huh?"

"Especially humans like Lottie." Alice teased.

"W-What!? Are you picking a fight with me!?" She replied.

"Eww… you said it just like that stinkin' man!" Alice replied.

"Ugh… I'm the original one, he just copied me." She said.

"I don't remember you saying that before today." She said.

"Hey! I did, 10 years ago…" She said, still running, "Well, I didn't say it to you though…"

"Then to whom?"

"… Well…"

* * *

"H-How…?"

"The last swing you did was so weak, Elliot!" Vincent still crouching, stabbed Elliot in the stomach.

"Gh…" Blood began dripping from the side of his mouth, "Y-You…" He tighten his grip on his sword.

"I wonder who will die first." He smirked.

"I'll kill you." He stated.

"If you are still alive in the next few seconds." Vincent pulled out his sword, and swung it again.

"Seems like this is the end… Ada…"

* * *

"Elliot…"

"What's wrong, Ada?" Sharon asked.

"No, it's nothing…" She answered, _"Is Elliot alright…?" _She questioned herself.

* * *

STAB!

"Ugh…"

"Y-You're strong… Elliot." Vincent smiled, "Maybe I was wrong…" He fell down lifeless.

"Vincent…" Elliot tried to catch his breath, he had to admit… he was at his limits. Elliot walked to a nearby tree, he tried to support his weight and sat by that tree, "I'm breaking our promise, Ada. This seems to be the end." He looked at the sky, it was beautiful as always, the sun was about to set, though it would probably take another two hours for it to set completely, "I thought I might be able to see it once again. Well, I died too fast." He talked out loud to nobody, "Goodbye… Leo, Ada… I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Elliot!" As if Ada could feel Elliot's demise, she turned back, _"No, it can't be."_ She kept on convincing herself that the fact of Elliot's death wasn't true.

"Ada? Let's go." Lottie was completely unaware to the situation, as well as the others.

"Y-Yeah," She decided to forget all about it and continued her journey, _"He promised me, so it'll be fine. He promised me, so it'll be fine. The Elliot I knew never breaks his promises."_

* * *

"Leo…"

"I know, I can feel it… Elliot is…"

"Elliot is gone." Sheryl completed the boy's sentence, "Are you sad?"

"I could say nothing more, I just hoped that… this tragedy won't continue." He said, "I hope that, at the end, all of us could be happy, whether alive or dead…"


End file.
